Soul Mates Or Just Friends?
by Bella de la Brunante
Summary: Bella's mind is subconsciously having doubts about her and Edward and instead may actually be wanting Jacob. Will she actually choose Jacob over Edward! -before Breaking Dawn- ps- title will probably change...hope it doesnt cause any inconvenience.
1. Permission?

**Hey guys! so this is my first fanfic. and well, i really hope you like it. and uhm, reviews would be AWESOME! and yeah. so hope you enjoy it and your input will be MUCH appreciated:) Thanks a bunch!**

**--Sheena**

**Chapter One: Permission**

"Are you ready, my love?" Edward, my vampire fiancé, asked me in his smooth, cool voice that could be recognized anywhere. As we walked up to the front steps to Charlie's house I started to think. In my head, I knew I had to be ready, however, in my heart I didn't know if I truly was. Don't get me wrong, I loved Edward more than anything. But was I really ready to be married?

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

"You know you don't have to do this. I love you beyond words, but you really don't have to. I can wait. Just in return, you also have to wait."

Edward knew that this wasn't an option I was about to take. He could ask me a million times more than he already had, and I still wouldn't be willing to wait any longer. I wanted to become a vampire, and I wanted _him _to change me. It wouldn't be the same if I were to get Carlisle to do it. But I did understand where Edward was coming from, in ways.

So with Edward's arm around me, I opened the door. "Hey Bells! Where have you been? I woke up to find a note on the kitchen table saying you went out. I really wish you'd woken me up." Charlie was sitting down at the old, rickety table we'd had for ages, eating a bowl of cereal while reading the paper.

"Sorry about that Charlie, I just got back from a trip with Jasper and Emmett and stopped by to take Bella out for some breakfast." Edward was very convincing while he said this, his eyes or expression revealing nothing amiss. The truth was that I was never even home last night; I stayed with Edward and the rest of the Cullens at their house. I did this quite often, but normally I would have been back about an hour and a half before Charlie had woken up. This time however, Edward wanted him awake, so he could ask permission to take my hand in marriage.

"Oh, Okay. You know Bella, you really should go on one of the Cullen's camping trips one day. I'm sure you'd have a blast."

"Come on Dad, you know me, I hate anything that has to do with the outdoors. Aside from the occasional hike here and there." _The only hikes I like to go on are when we go up to the meadow where I can see Edward shine like nothing else in the world._ _"_And even then, Edward pretty much drags me along. Half the time he has to piggyback me too. I'm sure the Cullens would hate me being there.

"But before we get too into this subject, Edward and I need to talk to you." Oh jeeze, now I was really getting nervous. But I just wanted to get this done and over with.

"Okay Bella, if you're pregnant, please don't tell me, I really don't think I would be able to control myself. You're much too young to have a baby. Besides, think of how your mother would feel. I refuse to be a grandpa just yet, later on in life maybe. But please don't tell me that you're pregnant." Charlie was talking incredibly fast, embarrassment and nervousness showing through in his words. If only he knew that Edward wouldn't even try to have sex with me until after we were married. And even then, he still would rather wait until after I was officially a vampire.

"Dad, I'm not pregnant. You don't have to worry about that. But I would like to talk to you about something very important." As I said this, I grabbed a seat on the opposite side of the table with Edward beside me, holding my hand under the table. Charlie did not agree with public displays of affection what-so-ever, and to him, holding hands were included. At least when it came to Edward and me.

Charlie shifted in his seat a little bit, and I felt a gentle squeeze of support on my hand. "Dad, I love Edward, you know that. And Edward loves me. Despite what you may think or feel. Now, Edward and I have been together for almost two years, which I know isn't that long of a time. But our love for each other is real, and I know this for a fact. So basically, what I'm saying is that we would like your blessings to… to get married." I stopped there, so that Charlie could take all this in. I knew that for a father, hearing your eighteen year old daughter asking for your blessing to get married to a boy who has only been her boyfriend for a year and seven months was exceptionally hard.

"Bella, I really don't think that this is a good idea. It was only, what, six months ago that this boy came back after leaving you here practically dead on your feet! I mean, what about Jake? I thought you two were really hitting it off! Now, I don't believe that Edward doesn't love you, but I really think you guys should wait a bit. You both don't know how long this will really last."

"With all due respect Charlie, my love for Bella will never die." He meant that quite literally… "Bella is my world; she is everything and anything that I've ever wanted in my life. And that will never change. Bella and I are meant to be together. Even you must see that by now. I know that both Carlisle and Esme see it already. And they are both fine with having Bella officially become part of the family. But if you would like, we could put it off until next summer."

Sharply, I looked at Edward; there was _no_ way that I was going to wait any longer for this to happen.

"No! Edward, I love you! You love me! Charlie should be happy that I've found someone for me that he's _never_ had!"_ Ouch, that last bit probably pushed it overboard. I mean, it's true and everything, but that should not have come out. Oops. _Instantly, I started to apologize. "Oh no Dad, I am _so_sorry! It's just that I do want this to happen. I love Edward more than anything else on this planet. He is my life, and I am his. He's proven himself to you since he's left and come back, hasn't he?"

"Look Bells, you're my only daughter. I don't you to end up like me. I only want you to be happy. Just…..just let me think this over. And do me a favor? Please think it over for yourself as well. Just make sure that you think of _all_ your options, Including the Jacob option. He's a good kid Bells. I know he's younger than you, but he really doesn't act like he is. At times, he even acts older than you."

"I guess I could Dad. But no promises, since I know Edward's the one and only man for me." I thought that was a fair response. I could tell it was by the nice deep breath from Edward and then the gentle squeeze of reassurance on my hand. I hadn't been lying either when I said I would consider Jacob. Jake had been on my mind a lot lately. With him on my mind - which worried me - made me want to speed this wedding up…a _lot_.

"Now Charlie, would you mind it if me and Bella took a little walk and went out for a bit? I'm thinking it may be a good way for the both of you, and me for that matter, to really think things over and consider all of our options." _I wish I could be as calm as Edward when it came to Charlie._

"_No way_!" I gave Charlie a look. Charlie sighed. "Well, I guess so. Be back before 4:00 p.m. though. We both know that if I cook again, we probably won't have much of a house."

"Yep, sure, fine. See you later Dad." I'm sure that both Charlie and Edward heard the anger and attitude in my voice. It was weird, but at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to be with Jake. Jacob Black always had a way of making all of my worries, problems and fears disappear.

Walking away quickly before I received yet another lecture from Charlie about my 'bad attitude,' I thought back to the days when things were a lot less complicated. Lately, Charlie seemed to think that when I didn't get my own way, I gave him a bad attitude. And well, I frankly wasn't in the mood to hear it.

Instantly, Edward was at my side as soon as Charlie shut the door.

"So you've been thinking of the _dog_ quite a bit lately, I assume?" Edward knew that I hated it whenever he called Jake _the dog_. "Oops, sorry, I meant Jacob."

"Ugh, Edward! You know that I hate that! If it's not Jake calling you a leech or a bloodsucker, it's you calling him a dog. Like I told you before…"

"Bells, I'm sorry." Edward cut me off as he stepped in front of me, causing me to run into him.

"Ouch! Ugh. _Edward_! Just….just…why did you say we would wait? I'm not willing to wait! You know that! You think that if you keep on putting it off that I'll change my mind and remain human, well I won't! I'm _not_ changing my mind! So just get used to it already! You have to understand that I _love_ you! And I'm not willing to wait any longer to be with you officially for eternity and beyond. So I'm _not_ going to fall for your tricks!" Wow. I don't think I've ever been able to yell at Edward before. At least not like this. My hands shook as they balled into fists at my sides.

Then it clicked. Edward knew something that I didn't. He knew what Charlie was going to say. Edward would never try to upset me like this. As soon as I realized that he knew about Charlie's compliance, Edward could tell I had become conscious of the fact. A big huge grin spread across his perfect face.

"Wait…is Charlie going to say yes?!" Edward smiled larger and took my hands, – which were no longer shaking - his eyes smoldering. "Oh my gosh Edward! We're going to get married! We actually are going to get married! I can't believe it! You know, up until this point I thought I was never going to be happy about it. But now that we actually are going to, I'm kind of excited about it! Oh Alice is going to be so pleased!"

"Actually Bella, I _was_. But now, it seems that there may be a change in plans, but it's kind of blurry. It seems as though _someone_ keeps changing their mind. So now none of my visions are clear. And I think it has to do with the wolves, or at least one of the options, because at times I can't see anything," a small voice from behind me said.

"_Alice_! What do you mean? No one will change their mind. I'm not going to, and Charlie is obviously going to say yes! Oh, I'm so excited! You can be my maid of honor and everything! You'll still plan everything, right?"

"No, Bella, this doesn't have to do with Charlie, he's going to still say yes." She shook her head in disappointment, and Edward glanced down at me curiously. "It actually has to do with _your _decision; it would seem your future isn't set in stone."

**So now that the first chapter is over...REVIEW PLEASE! It would help me SO much with the next chapter. then I can see if the direction I'm going is the right one to be going:p**


	2. Decisions Decisions

**Chapter 2:  
Recap: "No, Bella, this doesn't have to do with Charlie, he's going to still say yes. It actually has to do with YOUR decision you're future isn't set in stone."- Alice Cullen**

"What do you mean? You both know that I want nothing more than to be with Edward forever. I love him. I love your family! How could my decision not be set in stone? Especially when I'm saying that this is what I want to you right now." I shook my head back and forth in confusion. I didn't get how this could possibly be happening.  
At this point, I could tell that both Edward and Alice were just as confused about it as I was. What worried me, though, was that Jake was involved in my decision. I had made my decision a long time ago. There was no way that I would change it now, especially because Charlie was going to say yes.  
"Bella, honey, there must be something else that's going on inside you subconsciously. You know, maybe you really don't want any of this anymore…maybe you don't want me. That's really the only meaning behind this. If Alice is seeing things that are flashing back and forth between one or two or even three options that you seem to be considering somewhere inside you, then maybe we should wait until next summer." As I looked into Edward's topaz eyes, I could see that he was hurt, but at the same time, I could see that he only wanted what was best for me. Could I really want to wait? If I did, then why did I get all excited when I found out that Charlie was going to say yes?  
I let out a sigh. "But I'm not changing my mind. There's no doubt about it, I love you. Nothing can change that. Alice, are you sure that it's my future that you're seeing that's making all these decisions at once?"  
"Bella, it is your future. Are you sure that this is what you want?"  
"You know, I think that we should leave. Bella, you need to think about this. I've always told you that if you don't want me around, then I'll leave. So if you want to be with the do-," he paused mid-word," I mean if you want to be with Jacob, then be with Jacob. And if that's the case, then I'll leave forever, and this time I will not come back. But that's only if it's what you want." It was times like these that I really did wonder why Edward was even with me. He was willing to do _anything _for me. How did I end up with him? He was way to perfect for me.  
"No! Edward, please don't leave me. Can we just go to your house and think about this? I don't know, maybe I just need to sleep on it. But I am absolutely positive that I want to marry you. I meant when I said to Charlie that you were the one and only man for me." Even as I was saying this, I really wasn't sure. It was almost as if by them telling me that I didn't want to be with Edward was starting to rub off on me. It's like when someone says something enough times, you just start to believe it. Well, I was starting to believe that I didn't want Edward, and instead I wanted Jacob. Could this really be true? Holy moly, I had a lot to think about I guess.  
"Yes, of course." He paused, looked around, and then eyed me suspiciously. "Want to run?" As soon as he said this, a smile,_ the_ smile, came across Edward's flawless face. It was this smile that made me lose my breath every time. I seem to always 

forget to breathe when he does this. It makes me feel as though there are abnormally large butterflies inside my stomach and they're flapping as if they can only get out by flapping their large wings. This was the feeling that made me forget about everything, and realize that Edward was the one for me.  
I didn't even have time to answer, but somehow he just knew that I would be willing to, before I was on his back with the wind blowing through my hair. At this point in life, I was able to look when we were running. Before, it made me feel dizzy and lightheaded. But now, it just gave me an adrenaline rush like no sort of Disneyland rollercoaster could give me. Running through the tall trees I clung to Edward. I was scared now. I was scared I was going to lose him. Perhaps from Alice's predictions, Edward would get worried of me running away at the reception, and instead of staying, he would leave. So this was why Charlie was so worried. Maybe he was only going to say yes out of guilt.  
Smoothly, Edward came to a stop, and as he did, Alice was right there beside us. Standing in the doorway was Jasper, awaiting Alice's arrival, and most likely to see if I were to trip along the way walking to the door.  
A sweet, innocent smile came across Alice's face. I wondered if Edward and I would one day be like Alice and Jasper. They seemed like the perfect couple. They were incredibly beautiful, and they just got each other. They understood everything when it came to the other. They always seemed so happy. I don't think I've ever seen anyone love someone as much as they love each other.  
"Bella!" Jasper came running towards me after kissing Alice's cheek. I wasn't quite used to this just yet. Emmett usually was there with him, ready to pick me up, spin me around three times, and watch me to see if I would be able to walk. Well, Jasper seemed to have picked up this little act from Emmett. The both of them always loved it whenever I had another one of my "Bella moments".  
The fun part for me was to prove to them that I was able to keep my balance. This time, I was able to. Probably thanks to Edward grabbing my hand right away and steadying me while we walked.  
"Hey, Jasper. Where's Emmett? I thought that he may have also been waiting to see if I were going to have another one of my 'Bella moments'.  
"Emmett and Carlisle went on a trip to go visit the grizzlies last night while you were sleeping like a baby and tal-," He was interrupted by Edward just as he was about to say something.  
"Okay, well Bella and I are going to be upstairs. She needs a little down time, I think. We have a lot to think about." Edward seemed to be in a rush to get upstairs. He knew what Jasper was going to say. But why wouldn't he let him finish? Well, he was right about one thing, we did have to talk, and think about _a lot_.  
"Oh, okay, see you later Bella! Oh and Edward? Alice and I are going to go out for a bit. Looks like she may need to go hunt. But we'll be back around, let's say 10:00? And besides, I wouldn't mind hunting either. Just want to be careful, you know. Bella has been spending a lot of time here."  
"Okay, okay Jazz. That's enough talking about eating my fiancé." This probably would have bothered Edward before, but now that Jasper had gotten _way_ better with handling his thirst, it doesn't bother him. Jasper used to be so careful around me. Actually, he would rarely ever come near me. Knowing that this hurt him, the rest of 

the Cullens taught him a way to handle being around humans; particularly around me. Now that he has learned, he is able to hug me, joke around with me, etc. I like it better this way.  
Edward grasped my hand and led me into the Cullens neat house. I was always amazed at how clean and tidy everything was. As we climbed up the stairs, one by one, I could tell that Edward had something on his mind. _Well, of course he did._ _He thinks I'm going to leave him! _I let out a sigh. _How can I possibly prove myself to him? I'm not going to change my mind!_ As we finally reached Edward's bedroom door, he gently picked me up off my feet and carried me towards his bed. Although, I guess the bed was mine in a way. I was really the only one that ever _slept_ in it.  
He softly put me down on my back as he passionately kissed my warm lips with his cold ones. Now this was something I didn't see coming. Even though it was extraordinarily difficult for me to do, I pulled away from him.  
"You do know that I'm not going to leave you right, Edward? I love you. Please believe me!"  
"It's not that I don't believe that you love me. It's just…you've been talking in your sleep again," - s_o this is what Jasper almost said -_ "and it's been about Jacob. You keep on saying that you love him, that you miss him. Bells, I think you really need to figure this out. If you want to be with Jacob, then" he sighed," I think you should. If it's what you_ really_ want. I promise you, I won't hold you back. But if we're going to get married and then change you, you have to know that you really, truly want this."  
"I do. But, I just miss him. Jake was there for me through the hardest part of my life. He's my best friend. I just wish that either you weren't a vampire, or he wasn't a werewolf. That way, when I do agree to spend all of an eternity with you, I can still at least spend time with him every now and then."  
I looked up into the eyes that took my breath away whenever I saw them. His eyes told me everything that I needed to know. He wasn't about to believe me. I had to prove this to him.  
"Bella, I'm really unsure about this now." He paused for a minute; my guess is he was trying to gather up the right words. "Maybe…maybe you should…go to La Push. Spend some time there. Try to figure out what you're and who you're really wanting. As much as I'm going to worry about you, I think you need this."  
"_WHAT_?! Edward, are you possessed? There's no way that you would be saying this to me." I stared up at him with disbelief. Sadness filled his eyes. If he could cry, I swear at this moment he probably would be. I could tell that this was hard for him to say. "Well…well how long do you want me to stay there for? Like are you talking about me staying there for a day? Two days? A week? What do you want?"  
Shock now struck his eyes like bolts of lightning. "Bells, I want you. I want you to be sure that you want me too. Can't you see that by you leaving, going to La Push, where I can't be with you when you sleep, when you smile, when you blush, is like stabbing me in the heart? You know I wouldn't do this unless I thought this was completely necessary." _He still didn't answer my question though…how long was I going to be in La Push?_ As if he really could read my mind, he answered, "I think that you should stay for at least 4 days to a week. That's the only way that you can really figure out who you truly love."  
_ Four days to a week?! What was he, crazy? I couldn't live without him for that _

_long! _"Are…are you sure? Will I still be able to talk to you? How will we stay in contact? Edward, I really wish you would believe me!" I got up from the bed and started to pace. _Why did he want this? Did Alice see something that she wasn't telling me? _Emotion started to fill my eyes, and I started to cry.  
"Bells, I love you." He strode across the room to me, where he picked me up off my feet and cradled me like a baby in his arms and sat down. "I just want you to be sure. And I think that the only way you can be completely positive this is the life you want, you have to live the other life for a bit. You told Charlie you would consider your other options. If Charlie is going to be my father-in-law, then I want him to be at least happy knowing that you gave it a shot."  
Sobbing, I nodded my head. If this was the way that I could prove to him that I loved him, and wanted nothing more than to be with him, then I would do it. "When should I leave?" I asked through my tears. _Why was I crying? I wasn't normally this emotional.  
_ "Well, I think that we should make the best out of today, and then call Ja- …Jacob tonight. Make plans for us to meet us at the border tomorrow morning around 9:00."  
"What do I tell Charlie?"  
"Tell him the truth. You're considering your options, and want to go spend a few days with Jacob. I'm sure he'll love that you're away from me, and with him. So he'll most likely say yes. I'll ask Alice to look into it."  
And with that said, we both got up, I wiped my tears away, tried to make myself look presentable, and we went downstairs to talk to Alice.  
With Edward's arms around my waist we slowly went down the steep stairway, turned the corner and knocked on Alice's door.  
"Come on in Ed!" A cute, fairy-like voice said from behind the door. She obviously saw us coming.  
"Hey, Alice. We have a question for you. Do you think you could try to look into the future to see if-," He was cut off by Alice's response.  
"Charlie will say yes to Bella going down to La Push. And Bella, don't do anything too rational. I'll be watching you. This means that Edward will be reading my mind constantly to make sure that you're okay." Alice eyed me almost as if she were telling me 'please don't make us worry too much or I'll be forced to do something cruel, like play dress up with you'.  
"Bella, honey, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just focus on what you're there for. But for now, let's go and have some fun. Want to go to the meadow? Or for lunch? For a walk? Whatever you want to do, we'll do it." _The_ smile came across his face, but it wasn't the same. You could still tell that this was hurting him.  
"The meadow sounds great. Can…uhm…we just go…Edward?" I looked back and forth between him and Alice.  
"Okay, okay I get the hint; you want to spend time with your lover. That's fine. I have a surprise for you anyways when you get back from La Push." Alice got that, 'I'm up to something' smile on her face and skipped along down the stairs and went into the kitchen.  
Edward grabbed my hand, pulled me up onto his back, and once again, we were off. Although I was getting used to this whole running thing, I didn't feel like looking this time. It always made my eyes dry, and you know, I didn't really feel like having 

dry eyes right now. To be honest, I really didn't even feel like going to the meadow. Going to La Push to be with _Jacob _was going to be hard. Especially because I was going to be away from Edward for more than just a day or so. I also didn't like how I was having these feelings as if I may have actually wanted to go see Jacob, and spend the time with him. I wanted to hug him, to kiss him. Just in case it would be my last time seeing him before I was married, and then of course, turned into a vampire.


	3. Edwards Plans

**Chapter 3: **

**Recap: Edward just grabbed Bella's hand to go run to the meadow, so that Bella can think about who she really wants, and what she's going to do when she gets to La Push to stay with Jacob.**

After less than 5 minutes of running with Edward, we were there.

The meadow was still the peaceful place it always was to us…even if there were bad memories there. I'll never be able to forget the first time that we came here.

Edward decided to keep his promise and show me what really happens when vampires come out in the sunlight. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. When I first saw him in the sun, I didn't think I was really seeing things properly. I mean, how could someone already immensely gorgeous be any more beautiful?

Once we got to the edge of the dark forest, Edward slowed to a stop. He gently put me down, took my hand into his ice cold one, and we walked out to the middle of the meadow. Red, yellow, blue, and purple flowers bloomed.. There was even a little patch of pink tulips over in the far corner.

As soon as we reached the middle, Edward zipped in front of me and took my other hand. He looked deeply into my eyes, which gave me that wonderfully agonizing butterfly feeling in my stomach again, and said, "Bella, I...I know you're upset. I know you don't want to leave but you must understand something. I will still be here. I've told you a million and one times before, unless you _want _me to leave, I will remain with you." He paused for a moment and looked away, only to grasp my attention again with a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you. I don't ever want to hurt you. Just please, while you're with Jake, be careful. But at the same time, figure out, just who you want to be with."

His cold fingers brushed along my jaw line, up to my temple and down my cheek, where he once again, looked at me, grabbed my chin, and kissed me.

When he decided that he was going too far with this, he pulled away to allow me to speak.

"Edward, I just, I don't want to leave you. I don't want you to leave me. It's frustrating for someone else to say that

I don't want this, and in return make you feel like this. I do love Jake, yes, but it's different with Jake and me than with us. Don't you understand this?" I looked away as tears started to well up in my eyes. This was so exasperating! I don't understand this! I don't get why I would even want to possibly change my mind! Why am I thinking like this without even knowing it?! Why can't I just stick to one decision? There were so many questions that were left unanswered. Who knows though, maybe by being with Jake, seeing exactly why I didn't want him, would be enough to make my subconscious side realize, its Edward I want, not Jake.

"Of course Bella. Oh Bella, my sweet, breakable Bella. I understand your frustration. And sometimes, only sometimes, I wish you were the one that was able to read minds. If you could only begin to think of everything going through my head right now." He paused, took a deep breath, and gently, but quickly, scooped me up off my feet like ice cream out of a bucket, and put me down on the ground.

He had his arms around me as we lay on the ground. I was the one to break the silence as he brushed his fingers through my hair. "Edward, I think I'm ready. I think we should, well, I think I should go talk to Charlie about going to La Push. What time is it?"

Swiftly, Edward whipped out his cell phone and checked the time. "Oh! Bella, you must be starving! It's almost dinner time!" Within that instant, Edward had me on his back and running towards Charlie's and my house.

We stopped running just in time; Charlie was standing outside about to walk towards the cruiser. "Hey Dad!" I said as I tried to be as steady as possible walking towards the cruiser.

"Oh, hey Bells! I was just about to go drive down to the Cullen's for you. Jake has been calling non-stop. Kind of odd if you ask me." Charlie said as he scrunched up his face in a confused manner.

"Oh, hey dad...Edward and I were thinking about what we said before. How I was going to give Jake the benefit of the doubt, and think of him as an option." _Oh please, please, please don't let my voice crack and start crying again._

"So I was wondering if I could go stay a couple days at Jacob's."

"You mean like, stay the day _and _night with Jacob?" Charlie said with his eyebrows rising to the sky. I nodded slowly, and sadly. "And you're okay with this?" Charlie directed towards Edward.

"Well, yeah." Edward replied. "Charlie, if I marry your daughter, then I want you to be at the wedding to walk her down the aisle, I want you to be okay with it. More than anything though, I want your blessings. And you said you wanted Bella to consider her options before jumping into it. So we decided that it would be best for her to go and stay with Jacob. Just in case she realizes she really doesn't want me and wants Jake instead."

Charlie seemed speechless. I don't think he really knew how to take all this in. Because of Edward's little speech there, I have a feeling that Charlie has a new kind of respect for Edward.

"Well, okay…I guess. Is that why Jake keeps calling?" Charlie let out a little laugh. "You probably have the poor boy all excited now Bells." Charlie really started to laugh now. Edward and I just sat there, smiling, even if we didn't want to.

"No, actually dad, I have no clue why he keeps calling but I am pretty hungry, so I am going to go and eat something. Love you Dad."

"Uh, hey Bella, I think I'm going to go back home for a bit. I have to get ready to go camping. Carlisle wants to go on this three-day hike somewhere up in Canada. So call me okay?" Edward said as he stepped forward to kiss my cheek and give me a hug goodbye.

"Oh." I replied, confused. "Okay, sure. I'll call you right after I talk to Jacob." I turned towards Charlie and gave him the 'if-you-don't-want-to-see-us-kiss-then-leave look' and he turned around and left saying, "Okay; okay I get it."

As Charlie walked away, I stepped a little closer and whispered, "What?! You're going hunting? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Relax. I just want you to be able to come over tonight. I want to spend our last night together." Edward said as he playfully smiled and ran his hand down the side of my face. "Alice will call in an hour to talk to Charlie. That way, it's a little bit more believable. Don't answer the phone. That way it forces Charlie to talk to Alice."

"Okay." I returned his playful smile with a gentle, yet powerful kiss. Just then my growling stomach interrupted us. I pulled away with a sigh. "Sorry. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you more than you'll ever be able to comprehend." And with those words, he ran off.

Slowly, I walked back to the house. I walked into the kitchen and guessed Charlie must have been in his room having a nap before his shift at the station, so I started cooking some food for the both of us so that he would be forced to answer the phone.

As I started to cook up some macaroni and cheese, I decided right now was probably the best time to call Jake. So I started walking towards the phone, when it started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" an excited voice responded. "Its Jake!"

"Oh, hey Jake. I was just about to call you actually."

"Oh I already know about you coming here. The psychic bloodsucker called me. That's why I've been calling non-stop today. I was wondering if it was actually true. And why? Why are you coming here? Oh, who cares? I'm so excited to see you again! And to have you here for so long! I've already found a sleeping spot for you, and I've taken time off of duty for the next week." You could really tell that Jake was very excited. He was talking incredibly fast.

"Okay, first things first, I'll let you in on all of the details tomorrow. Just be at the border," I was interrupted by the sizzling from water overflowing from the pot onto the stovetop. "CRAP! Jake, be there tomorrow at 9:00. I got to go. Cooking. BYE!" With that I hung up and ran over to the stove to finish cooking.

Once the macaroni and cheese was done cooking I brought up a bowl for him. As I predicted, he was laying on his bed sleeping. "Dad...dad...DAD!"

"Huh? What? Oh, hey Bells. What's that?" Charlie shifted back and forth in his bed as if looking for danger.

"Oh, I made you some KD. Thought you may be hungry. Sorry I woke you up." I apologized as I plopped down beside him on the bed.

"Thanks Bells." He paused to take a bite. "Mmmmm…did you add in extra cheese?"

"Yeah, I know you like it that way." I quickly gobbled down my share of KD then headed to the shower.

Just as I turned on the water, I heard the phone ring. Alice was right on time. I quickly, but quietly, tiptoed to the door and pressed my ear against it.

"Oh hi Alice; It's so nice to hear from you. You just missed Bella; she just jumped into the shower." He paused, probably to listen to what Alice had to say. "Why aren't you going then? You seem to be left home alone quite a bit." I quietly giggled to myself. I guess we would have to come up with some more excuses to get me over to the Cullen's house. "Well, would you like to come over here?" _Oh jeez. I really hope they planned an answer for this question. _"Okay, well if Bella would like to...oh she did, did she? Okay, well then when she gets out of the shower,

I'll drive her over to your house." Once again he paused to hear what Alice was saying. It was times like these that I wish I were already a vampire. Vampires have amazing hearing, so I'd probably be able to comprehend every word that Alice was saying to my dad. "Okay, well what time will you be here then?" There was another pause as Charlie listened. "Okay, I'll get Bella out of the shower and get her to pack up, you're welcome to come over now and wait for her."

With Charlie's last words being, "Okay well, we'll see you soon then Alice," I got in the shower, quickly washed my body and hair, and then got out.

By the time I was out of course, Alice was sitting on my couch, with a bag of what I believed to be my nightclothes.

"Hey Alice! I actually haven't talked to my Dad yet about coming over. But I'm guessing you got to him before I did." I knew I was a bad liar, but I really hoped that Charlie believed me as I said this.

"Charlie was very understanding about it. I told him that it was that time of the month," Charlie went a little red; he never did like talking about 'girly things'. "So he said you could come stay with me while the others went hiking for the weekend."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm supposed to go down to La Push tomorrow, are you going to be taking me? Or should I get Jake to come pick me up?" Of course, to all of these questions, I already knew the answers. Edward would of course drive me down to the border to meet up with Jake and hand me off for the next four days, but for

Charlie's sake I thought that I'd better make this situation as believable as possible.

"I'll take you, don't worry about it. I have it all planned out," Alice said with a sly smile. "But we should get going. I'm getting pizza delivered to the house. It should be there any minute now and we can't be late. I'll see you soon Charlie!" As she said this, Alice got up and I followed her. She strode over to Charlie and gave him a goodbye hug.

"Okay, well Bella, you let me know if anything goes wrong down at La Push okay? And are you coming back here tomorrow to pick up your overnight stuff for Jake's?" The entire time that Charlie was talking about Jake, he had a huge smile across his face. He was very happy that I was going to be with Jake for the next few days instead of Edward. He was especially happy that I was considering Jake instead of Edward. I don't think he really liked the idea of me marrying Edward.

"Actually Charlie, I have Bella's overnight stuff for Jake's already in my car. So she wont need to come back here, unless of course you would like her to." Alice always thought of everything. It would be pretty hard for Edward to bring me to the border if I had to come back here first.

"Oh, okay. Well then, Bella have fun at Alice's tonight and Jake's for the next few days." Charlie stepped cautiously towards me to give me an awkward hug.

"I will Dad…don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone. Jake and I may go camping, so if you decide to stop in then I might not be there. Love you lots!" I said as I walked out the door and towards Alice's yellow Porsche.

I got in the passenger side door and buckled up. Alice had a smile across her face that was the size of a horseshoe.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I really want to tell you Bella, but it'll ruin it all. All I can say is that you're going to have an amazing time with Edward tonight. Don't worry its nothing big or anything. It'll just be the two of you. That's why there's that dress in the back seat. Oh and some extras." Alice said with a sneaky tone to her voice.

By the time that Alice had finally reached the big white house, Edward was at my door already holding my bags in one hand and the other stretched out to help me.

"Do I ever have some plans for us tonight." Edward said with a smile just as big as Alice's was, if not bigger.


	4. Edward is PERFECT

Chapter 4:

**Recap: "Do I ever have some plans for us tonight." Edward said with a smile just as big as Alice's if not bigger.**

With one swift movement I was in Edward's arms gliding quickly up to his room. Clinging onto him like a monkey, I asked, "Hey! Where do you think you're taking me?"

"Miss Swan! I can't believe you would ask me such a question! You certainly aren't like all the other girls...I mean women." Edward responded with a joking look of shock on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you seriously forget? I can't believe this! Normally it's the men that forget this sort of thing, not the women."

_What on earth did Edward mean? I didn't forget anything, did I?_

"Bella, honey, today is the day that we have been together now for 2 entire years." Edward said this as he pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back like a magician. " And well, I thought that since last year we didn't celebrate, due to certain problems we ran into, I thought that this year had to be something special."

Tears started to well up in my eyes. Edward was right. Today was the day that we have been together for 2 years. I can't believe this. "Oh Edward! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I forgot! Oh, I don't deserve these flowers! Please, take them back. I didn't even think of getting you anything."

"Bella, sweetheart, its fine! And if you can say that the _flowers _are too much, then you're going to hate me by the end of tonight. But no matter what you say, I have an entire years worth of making up for, I mean, last year I didn't get you anything! You have to allow me to spoil you once a year."

"Well, the flowers really are nice. They smell wonderful." With that said I grabbed Edward's shirt collar and brought his lips down to my level and pressed them against his. "I hope you realise I love you. More than anything. After this I don't understand why you would still send me to Jake's tomorrow."

"Sssshhhh. Bella, please. Let's not talk about this tonight. We have so much to do. And so little time."

"Well then maybe we should just allow us more time." I said with a smirk.

Without another word said, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his bed. "So, are you hungry? Or do you want more surprises?"

"How about you surprise me with a decision?"

Edward sat there, gazing into my eyes, then sat up and said, "Okay, how bout we go get you something to eat. I have reservations. You need to go get changed."

"Is this why I have a dress here?"

"Yes, this is exactly why you have a dress here. Now I'll leave, let you be alone to get dressed, and I'll go get changed as well." And with one last kiss, he was gone. Just as quick, Alice was there beside me with my dress in one hand and a very color filled bag in the other. The color filled bag was of course...make-up.

"Hi! Oh wow! You're going to have so much fun tonight Bella! I can see it already. You still have to tell me EVERYTHING that happens though okay? Oh wow! I cant wait! Anyways, lets get you dressed and beautiful, not that Edward and the rest of us don't think your beautiful already. Okay, so lets put make-up on first. Then the dress, and then the hair. We don't want to mess up your hair by putting on the dress, although, I guess we wouldn't, I don't know. What would you like to do first? Hair? Make-up? Dress? You pick." Alice was talking incredibly fast to any normal human. Although, I expect to a vampire, this would be considered slow.

"Alice, okay, calm down. I don't know what we're doing, where we're going, I know nothing! As for what we do first, do whatever you think is best." I said as I slumped down in the chair waiting for Alice to make up her mind on which to do first. As I waited to be Barbie, Alice paced back and forth, staring at me. As she walked, she let out a hmmm... every now and then.

"Okay! I say, we should do the dress, make-up then hair. You're going to LOVE this dress! I went out a bought you a new one just for this occasion." She of course grinned as she said this.

Just as Alice was about to start layering on the make-up, there was a quiet knock on the door. Alice's eyes got big with shock. "Uhm, uhh, come in!" I said through the door.

Just like Alice, my eyes got big as soon as I saw who was entering into my, well Edward's room. Rosalie Hale. It's not every day that she's kind enough to not give me evil glares or a snotty attitude.

"I was just wondering if you wanted some help." Rose said in a 'Edward-made-me-do-it' voice.

"Yeah actually, I do need the help. We need to lace up Bella's dress."

My eyes got big. "LACE up my dress?! Alice! What sort of dress did you buy me! You do realise I'm not getting married today!" Just as I said this Alice brought out the royal blue dress.

It was almost like my graduation dress. It was a V-neck with sort of thick straps, but not incredibly thick. It had little, almost gem like decorations on it which made it sparkle when the light hit it. It was beautiful. On the back, it laced up in zig zags. It was right around the chest area, and then a little bit flowy near the bottom. Near the top, around the area that I imagined my breasts would be, there were little silver gems that lined the area. It had to be the more gorgeous dress I've ever seen. I fell in love with it instantly. But then I thought about the cost.

"Alice! Its gorgeous!" I managed to gasp. "But this must have cost you a fortune!"

"Bella, I chose the dress, yes. But Edward actually bought this for you. He bought it for you before he even got to know you. As soon as he saw that shirt on you, he knew that he had to be with you. And if he ever got to be with you, he was going to have you wear the most beautiful dress ever. So really, this didn't cost _ME_ anything. You can blame Edward for all that." Alice said smugly.

Ever since me and Edward have been together, I always doubted the way he said he felt about me. I knew he always told me that he loved me. But I didn't believe it. Not for a second. But at this very moment, I believed it all. As this realisation came to me, I got up and ran downstairs to where I'm guessing Edward was.

As I got to the 2nd to last step Edward was there. Without thinking of who was watching, I grabbed Edward and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Tears came streaming down my face. As Edward pulled me away I whispered to him, I love you. Without hesitation he whispered back, " Bella, I've told you a million times, and I'll tell you 10 bazillion times more, I love you more than anything. You're everything to me. Don't ever forget that. Now before you tempt me anymore, go upstairs, put on the dress I bought for you, get all dolled up, and come back down here to meet me. I love you."

I did as he said and ran back upstairs and sat back down in the chair. This time ready and excited for what was coming next. "Okay. Let's get started!"

**Sorry that this chapter is soooo short guys! But hey, the way that I looked at it was, a little is better than none...right? Hope youre all enjoying it! I cant wait till Im done. Hope you all continue to read :) Thanks a bunch! But please people, I mean come on, 111 hits, but only 6 reviews? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Reviews are what makes writing this enjoyable, so please please please R&R R&R R&R!! Love you all!**

**--Bella De La Brunante**


	5. Bad Dreams

Chapter 5: Bad Dreams

As Alice and Rose began to put on the dress I was amazed. The dress fit perfectly. It was the right color, the right length, the right size, everything was perfect about it. Knowing that today was the day that Edward and I had been together for 2 entire years now (which is counting AFTER Edward was so incredibly stupid and decided to try to leave me) was just starting to sink in.

Alice stepped back to look at the dress on me.

"Oh Bella, you're going to have a marvellous time with Edward tonight. I just can't wait until you get back to tell me EVERYTHING." Alice pause, "You will tell me everything right?"

"Of course Alice, I'll tell you everything." With that Alice was happy, and continued to admire the dress on me.

"Uhh...why don't we put on Bella's make up now Alice?" Rosalie said awkwardly. I still wasn't sure why she was here. She never liked me much. It was only recently that she started to act nice to me. But to help me with my makeup, getting dressed, etc. Was just a little weird. Normally she would say hi to me every now and then, and have short little conversations with me but even that didn't happen very often.

"Oh right." Alice replied. "Okay, well now Bella, I've decided that you can't see what we're doing and what colours we're using, so you have to close your eyes." Alice said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay." I simply said. With that I closed my eyes and allowed her to do my makeup. Even with my eyes closed I could sense the confused look on Alice. I didn't normally just agree to do something Alice wanted me to do. Especially when it came to playing Barbie as I called it.

As I sat there with my eyes closed and Alice put on the layers of make up, I drifted off in a day dream of me and Edward together tonight. We were eating a lovely candlelit dinner on the hood of his car on top of a hill looking over the all the lights below us.

"Bella, I want you to know, no matter whom you choose, I'll agree with you. If it's what you want, it's what I want. I only ever want whatever makes you happy. Just promise me something, that you'll have fun and not worry about me or anyone else while you're in La Push. Just look at it as a little vacation; even if it's only 35 minutes away." Edward replied as he looked deep into my eyes.

Something was different though. Something about Edward was different. He was taller, warmer, and didn't have his liquid gold eyes, his eyes were actually brown. He still had his pale skin and everything still...just, something about him was more... _werewolf_ like.

Within that instant Edward had turned into something evil. It wasn't a vampire, and it wasn't a werewolf either. It was only something that could only ever haunt you in your dreams. I couldn't explain it. It was terrifying though.

The next thing I knew Edward was attacking me. Clawing and biting me. He was ripping me to shreds.

At the top of my lungs I let out the loudest scream I could manage, hoping that someone would hear me. The pain only got worse though. Edward was killing me!

--

Alice POV:

"Uhh...why don't we put on Bella's make up now Alice?" Rosalie said awkwardly. I could tell that his was a huge step for Rose. So quickly I replied with a, "Oh right!" and quickly got started. Just as I was about to grab a nice silvery, purple coloured eye shadow I thought of an idea.

"Okay, well now Bella, I've decided that you can't see what we're doing and what colours we're using, so you have to close your eyes." I added in a smirk that I thought Bella would just hate.

"Okay." Bella said and closed her eyes. _Well that was easy. Where was the fun in that? _

As I started to put on the purple silver coloured eye shadow Rose started on Bella's hair. I wasn't entirely sure what Rose was doing with her hair as I was layering on the makeup, making sure that Bella looked perfect for Edward. By the time I was done her eye shadow, Bella was in a deep slumber. So I started humming a song that Edward wrote for me when we first met.

I grabbed the foundation and bronzer and started with that; Afterwards the blush that matched perfectly with Bella's complexion. Starting to dab the blush brush Bella started to twitch. A second later she started to shake and squirm uncontrollably. She was having a nightmare of some sort.

"Bella!" I said in a gentle tone. When she didn't awake, I said her name again, a little louder... and again... and again. Still, she wasn't awakening. A little nervous and unsure, I yelled for Edward.

As if Edward was always there he was by my side with Bella.

"What happened?" Edward asked sternly.

"I didn't do anything! I swear Edward!" Rosalie began.

"I don't care who didn't do anything, I want to know what happened!" Edward practically yelled.

"She just started to twitch, and then as I was walking over to go see her she started to shake and squirm as if, well as if she was being changed. But no one bit her Edward, I swear. I think she's having a nightmare." I let Edward know this aloud I knew it would tick Rose off if I told it to him in his mind.

"Bella. Bella, honey. Please wake up, it's just a dream." Edward began as gently if not more so than I had.

Just with that Bella opened her eyes and screamed.

--

Bella's POV:

"Bella. Bella, honey. Please wake up, it's just a dream." I heard coming from a gentle voice.

I slowly began to open my eyes. I didn't mean to, but when I saw Edward I screamed. Startling everyone in the room.

"Bella, Bella, sweetheart, it's alright." Edward said as I jumped away. Again, something I didn't mean to do.

As if to apologize, I ran to Edward, wanting him to hold me in his arms as I gathered myself together from the horrible nightmare I had. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to..." I stumbled on my words as I tried to make sense of everything.

"It's fine Bella. Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked politely.

"Edward, Bella, we're going to leave. Do you still want me to finish off your make up Bella? You look great right now, but I could always add blush, and maybe some more lip gloss." Alice asked.

"No, its fine Alice. I don't think we'll be going out tonight. Cancel the reservations; I'll take Bella out some other time perhaps."

I hated how he added in the perhaps. I was coming back.

"Uhm, actually Edward, I don't really feel like talking about it. Alice can finish it off and we'll still go out."

"Bells, I really don't think it's a good idea. It's okay though, I have a backup plan anyways." Edward said as he smiled the smile that makes everything better.

"Are you sure?" I asked he was so excited before. I didn't want to bring him down. If I had to fake it to be happy and act like I forgot all about my dream I would. As long as it made Edward happy.

"Of course my love. I'm positive. We'll do this another time. I prom-" he cut himself off at the last word. "We'll just do this another time." He said. This time, he was the one who had to fake a smile. "Okay, let's get upstairs, get you changed into something comfy and we'll watch a movie and you can eat pop corn."

"Okay." I simply replied.

Edward carried me upstairs, but not fast. I think he was trying to be careful. Once we got upstairs Alice handed me another bag of clothes which consisted of my pyjamas, a sweatshirt with a baggy sweater, and all my toiletries. I chose to wear the sweatpants and sweater.

I went to the other side of the room to get changed. Edward busied himself with brushing his teeth. Once I was done, Edward came out of the bathroom.

"Hello beautiful." Edward said as he pulled me into him and kissed me passionately.

It took everything I had, but I pulled away and asked, "So what movie?"

"How about Romeo and Juliet?"

"Sounds great."

--

Not even an hour into the movie and I had fallen asleep. This sucked because I knew I was going to be leaving for pretty much a week. But when I woke, Edward was packing my stuff and Alice was pulling out an outfit for me today.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Unfortunately almost time to meet Jake." Edward said as he looked away and tried to find something that involved not looking in my direction.

"Why didn't you wake me? I'm so sorry Edward. I was just so tired. I don't know why, but that dream I had took a lot out of me. Can't I just stay one more night? I really don't want to leave. Not when I wasted so much time." I began to plead.

"Either way Bella, the family is going on a hunting trip this week in Alaska anyways. We may even look for a home for you and Edward if he changes you when you get back." Alice said as she danced around the room gathering my stuff with Edward.

It was hard to believe the room was even messy before. Because by the time that Alice had finished speaking, everything was packed. I slowly got out of bed and started to get changed in a pair of jeans and a grey and pink long sleeved shirt.

Just as I finished getting dressed I heard Edward sigh. I looked up quickly.

"It's time to leave now. Jake will be there in 3 minutes exactly knowing how he is. He's awfully excited to spend the week with you Bella, please try to act happy too. Remember, you're going there to be completely sure." Edward said as he glided over to me and grabbed my hand and my bags.

With that being said, since I didn't have anything to say to that, I followed Edward down the stairs and out the door to his shiny silver Volvo. I got in the passenger seat and waved goodbye to Alice and Esme. Carlisle was working, and I didn't expect Rose to be there, and since Rose wasn't there, Emmet wasn't there, and neither was Jasper for some reason.

I shut the door and before I knew it, we were off to the border. At that moment in time, I was having some really mixed feelings about it all. But I was happy about seeing Jake, yet sad that I would be away from Edward.

But because I was at one point wondering if I really did want to be with Edward, I thought that maybe Edward was right and I really should be with Jake. This was the best way for me to be completely sure.

"Bella, remember, have fun. Okay? I'll be fine, as will the rest." Edward broke the silence just as we were pulling up to the border.

"I will try, but honestly Edward, I love you. Please remember that."

"Oh Bella, I love you too. But hey, once you get back, we may have a house!" Edward was trying to act happy, I knew that he really wasn't though. Just then, Edward's smile dropped. "That Dog is being incredibly impatient; He's practically yelling at me right now. So kiss me one last time, and I'll see you in a week okay?"

I bent over to give Edward a kiss. He knew Jake was listening, so he made this the best, and the worst kiss I ever had. The best, cause it was so fierce, yet the worst, because I knew it was the last one for the next week.

"I love you." I said

"I love you more" Edward replied with a sad looking smile.

With those being our last words, I grabbed my stuff from the back seat, and started walking towards Jake.

"Hi Bells!" Jake said as I approached him in his normal cheerful voice.


	6. Jake's house: Day One

**Sorry guys! Its been a while, I know. And Im sorry, but I will have a new fanfic coming soon too! This one wont just get left behind though. and Unfortunately, I didnt have time to completely edit this one, so sorry if I dont have the right punctuation, etc. But the next chapter will be out soon! Within the next 2 weeks anyways. So enjoy! 3**

Oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

**Recap:**

**"Hi Bells!" Jake said as I approached him in his normal cheerful voice.**

**Chapter 6: Jakes house Day One:**

I turned back once more, only to see what I wasn't expecting, Edward was still there. Probably just to make sure that I got to Jake okay. He's a little bit protective. But that's fine by me. He's just showing that he loves me, and I love him for that.

I felt like being a little mean to Jake, so I started to walk slower. Taking little baby steps towards him.

"Oh common Bella! Cant you take bigger steps?"

"Nope!" I said with a great big grin on my face.

Before I knew it, Jake was running towards me, arms wide open waiting for me to get to him, or well, for him to get to me.

"Jake!" I squealed as he picked me up and twirled me around in a great big 'bear' hug.

"Oh Bells! I'm so excited to see you! Its been too long! It's about time that Bloodsucker let you out for a bit!"

"That 'Bloodsucker' is my FIANCE Jake! If you want me to stay the entire 4-5 days, then I suggest that you don't call EDWARD a BLOODSUCKER!" I said to him in my 'stern voice'.

"Okay, okay Bella, I get it. Lets go and have some fun now though kay? Lets put your stuff in my car, and we'll drop it off at my house and then I was thinking we'd go to First Beach? Just like old times?" Jacob paused and gave me his sweet smile that he knew could convince me to do anything.

I sighed. "Fine." I said.

--

-Jacob's POV-

Once we got everything into my room, Bella sat down and looked at me.

"So where am I sleeping then?" She asked. While she was talking, I stared into her eyes. Gosh she was beautiful. Her lips, her eyes, her hair, her nose, her...well her everything, she was just so beautiful.

"You m'dear will be sleeping on my bed, and I will be on the floor." I replied.

This obviously upset her for some reason.

"What?! No Jake, I cant sleep on your bed and you on the floor, your room is already so tiny, and you don't even fit on your bed, and well, how are you going to fit on the floor if you cant fit on your bed since your feet already go on the end table at the end of your bed," As she continued to babble on about how I couldn't sleep on the floor, I smiled. This is the Bella I've missed. The Bella thats too caring for her own good.

"Bella, its fine. Either way, I may have to leave in the middle of the night with the pack, and I don't want to wake you up by me accidently stepping on you or anything."

"No, Jake, I'm a guest, I insist that you sleep on the bed."

"Bells, just take the bed."

"No, Jake, Please, its your bed, you should take it"

"Look, Bella, the bed is yours for the time your here. I want you to be able to sleep. Take the freaking bed and be happy with it okay?"

I couldn't believe that something this silly was making us argue. Bella is sooo stubborn. All that I was trying to do was be nice, and this is what I get?

--

-Bellas POV-

Feeling defeated I agreed to sleeping on the bed. And after our little disagreement we left to be on our way to First beach.

As if we both knew exactly where we were going, we headed towards the piece of wood that we both sat on when I was attempting to flirt with Jake to find out about Edward. Jacob sat down first, and then patted on the ground infront of him for me to sit down. I decided to sit where he wanted me to, and as we sat there, be began to play with my hair.

"Bells, can I ask you something?" Jake asked in a small, almost embarrassed, yet shy voice.

"Of course" I replied.

"Its not that I'm not happy that you're here," he was silent for a second before continuing, " but why are you here?"

"Well to tell you the truth, I've been thinking about you a lot. And then when Edward and I went to talk to Charlie about getting married," Jake stopped playing with my hair when I said that, "Alice looked into if he was going to say yes, if the wedding was going to happen, etc." This time I paused, thinking about what Edward was thinking. "And when Alice looked into it, she said she did see Charlie saying yes, but she couldn't see the whether I would agree to marry Edward. And the only time that she cant see my future-"

"Is when I'm in it." Jake finished my sentence

"Yes. Well, not only you, all werewolves really."

There was silence as we both thought about what I just said. Jake was the one to break the silence.

"So you still haven't exactly answered my question, why are you here?"

I took in a deep breath before I started talking, and Jake started to play with my hair again. Man did that ever feel nice. " Well, because Edward and Alice both think that if I'm going to be switching my answer between you and Edward, then I should choose once and for all who I want to be with, forever. So Edward wanted me to come here to spend some time with you, to figure out if it was you that I wanted to be with truly."

"Oh." Jake said. That's it, just oh. It made me wonder now what he was thinking. Was he mad that it was Edwards idea and not mine? Was he happy that he may be a part of my future and not Edward? Was he sad?

"Well, hey, we should get back to the house. Its getting dark, and I'm sure Dad is wondering where we are. Although, he should know by now that you're perfectly safe with me now."

Jake was right, it was getting dark. How long had we been out here for? Time flies by.

Jake helped me up. And didn't let go of my hand, and neither did I. We walked hand in hand down the beach and up to Jake's car. Once we got in the car, we started back to his place.

As we pulled up to the house, Jake stopped, turned off the car, but didn't get out. Instead, we just sat there, hand in hand. He was playing with my fingers, which gave me butterflies in my tummy. It wasn't anything like what Edward gave me, but pretty close.

Before I knew it, Jake leaned in towards me. And I leaned in towards him. His lips pressed up against mine, his hands ran through my hair, and mine through his. Nothing was going through my head. I wasn't thinking about Edward, about Charlie, Alice, the Cullens, no one and nothing. All I was thinking about was me and Jake, and how good it felt to kiss him.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Jake's House: Night One, Flirting?

**Kay So guys, I was thinking about changing it around a bit, like my ending in my head anyways. So I really need your help, Who do you think Bella should choose? Like I honestly LOVE Edward, but should she choose Jake? oooo la la. Or Should I bring in a new character? Anyways, let me know! SO READ AND REVIEW! 3 Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Jake's house: Night One. Flirting?

We continued to kiss for a good 5 minutes before he had to pull away.

"Jeeze Bella, you sure know how to take a guys breath away don't you?" Jake said with a great big grin on his face.

That was something I was used to saying, not hearing.

"I don't know, do I?" I said flirtatiously.

Jake laughed, "Come on Bells, lets go before you kill me."

With that being said he came around the car, and opened the door for me and helped me out. Hand in hand, we walked back to the house together.

"Hiya Bella! Its so nice to see you again! How long are you staying for?" Jake's dad, Billy greeted me as I entered in the door.

"Hi Billy! Oh its nice to see you too! I'm thinking I may be staying for 5 days or so. Maybe more." I smiled at Jake as I said maybe more, and of course, he smiled back.

I then realized what was happening. I did love Jake. But did I love him more than Edward? I knew I couldn't have them both. I had to choose. And why was I doing this to Edward? Then again, he did tell me to see who I wanted to be with more. How am I supposed to do that unless I flirt a bit?

"5 days hey? Well thats great! I'm so happy!" Billy said. "Dinner will probably be whatever we find in the house, so eat whenever you're hungry, just help yourself. What's ours is yours Bella."

"Awh, thank you Billy. That sounds great." I said and eyed Jake.

"Oh. Oh. Uhh..Hey dad, we'll be upstairs getting set up for when Bella feels tired okay?" Jake said, once again, with a smile on his face. I had a feeling that was a permanent smile.

"Oh, okay." Billy said. "But you two just know that I can come into your room whenever I feel like. So no hokey pokey doing on in there."

Jake went red. "Yes dad, I know I know." I just giggled and we left towards his, well _our _room.

"Sorry about that." Jake said as he sat on his bed.

"No, don't worry about it. Could you imagine what Charlie would be like? Billy's nothing compared to that." We both laughed and I tackled him down on the bed.

As he turned me on to my back, he got up and tickled me.

"Jake! No..JAKE!" I laughed and yelled at him. "Stop!" I laughed some more. "Jake! Oh I am sooo going to get yoooouuuu!" I laughed even louder.

"HEY!" Billy yelled at us as he walked into Jakes room to find Jake on top of me tickling me. "I told you I could come in at any time." He laughed. "Well done Jake, go on, tickle her some more." Billy encouraged Jake, so Jake continued tickling.

That went on for about 10 minutes, before I finally said that I had to pee. Probably afraid I'd pee on his bed, Jake allowed me to go the bathroom. Once I was done, and on my way out, Jake jumped out from behind the door and scared the crap out of me.

"JAKE! Jeeze! Don't do that! You almost scared me to death!" I was having so much fun. This is what I liked about Jake. We just acted like little kids having fun. He was like my best friend.

"Awh, poor baby." Jake said as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and continued to walk towards his room. He swung me around and then plopped me onto the bed.

We both laid down on the bed. We just lay there, entwined with each other for quite some time before I finally spoke.

"Hey Jake?" I said

"Yeah?" Jake replied

"I think I found a solution."

"For what?"

"For our sleeping arrangements." I smiled. "Well, you see, I can get pretty cold at night, and you know, with you being sooo warm and such, and because you're soo big and wouldn't be able to fit on the floor, you could always sleep next to me." I said

"Hmmm...I kind of... like that... idea." Jake said in between kisses.

"I...kind of...figured...you...would." I said smiling and kissing him.

"Okay, okay, okay, we have to stop this. You're killing me here Bella. We need to distract ourselves. Let's set up. You must be getting hungry, but we need to set up first."

"Fine." I said as I grabbed one of my big fluffy pillows and put it onto the bed.

We finished making the bed, and putting my stuff in the proper places quickly. Afterwards we went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Giggling the entire time, Billy appeared behind the fridge door.

"Are you two dating yet? Is that what this is all about? If so, I don't approve of you guys sleeping in the same room." Billy said with a grin on his face.

As Jake went beat red, he replied with, "No Dad, we're not dating. Bella's just, having some troubles, hence the fact that she's here with me."

"Okay, well then in that case, Bella, stop giggling like a school girl." Billy replied and walked away laughing.

I turned to Jacob who was scratching the back f his neck nervously. "Sorry about that Bells." He said as he pulled me closer to him and bent down to kiss me one last time. "Okay, what do you want to eat? We have left over pizza, pizza pops, KD, tuna, PB&J, uhh...or we could always go out?"

"I'm kind of feeling like some PB&J." I replied with a smile.

"Sure thing my lady."

That made me giggle a little bit to myself. Was Jake always this sweet?

--

After we finished eating, and then teasing eachother, we decided that it would be best to go to bed. After all, tomorrow was our first day together, we had to make the best of it.

"Are you sure you want me sleeping in the same bed at you Bells?" Jake calmly, and sincerely asked.

"Don't worry about it Jake. Just remember, at the end of this week, it may not be you who I choose. I still do love Edward, im only doing what he told me to do."

"He told you to sleep with me?" Jake asked in a shocked tone.

I laughed a little, "well no, but he did tell me to find out whichever way I have to if he's really the one I want to be with." And with that, I didn't feel right. I missed Edward. Jake was, well is, great and all. But I love Edward. I really do. This was going to be much much harder than I anticipated apparently.

**So there it is, I wasnt really impressed with this chapter myself, but I hope you liked it. Bella kind of seemed out of character a bit if you ask me, but then I started to think about it, and I thought Id explain it all to you. **

**Bella is going through a lot. She just got told that she is subconciously thinking about NOT marrying Edward, yet right now, thats all she wants to do. I mean really, Bella loves Edward, she loves Jake to yes, but who does she love more? She thinks its Edward, but Alice, who can tell the future, is telling her that she may love Jake more. So really, she's only trying to see. Maybe she is a little delusional. I dont know, you can use your imagination for that. But yes. So theres my little explanation.**

**ps- PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH THE ENDING! should I continue on the path Im on? Should I make her choose Jake? Edward? New Character? How should it end? LET ME KNOW! since I think Im like half way through the story, or around half way.**


	8. SORRY!

Okay, I am sooo sorry guys! I know, I know, its been like over a month since youve had an update on who Bella will choose...but with my sister's 2nd birthday, Christmas, new years, my dads birthday, and now school exams, I just haven't had ANY time to do ANYTHING I truly enjoy. So after exams, I promise, I'm going to write like...2 chapters a week for the first like...2 weeks of school...that means 4 chapters or more, in 2 weeks. Once again, I'm sorry. But I will start working on them this weekend since exams end this Thursday for me! Again, SORRY!


	9. Love Square

**As promised, here is the first of 2 chapters this week. I am soo sorry I kept you waiting so long. Its terrible, I know. But I promise you, I will write more. I get to write for like 15 minutes tomorrow in Socials, so Ill write then too. Hope you enjoy. Remember...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Chapter 8:

Jake's POV

When I woke up the next morning I thought I was dreaming. Bella Swan, the love of my life, was laying in my arms, sound asleep. And I had actually slept through the entire night too. Everything was perfect. Everything seemed the way I thought it was meant to be...until my dad came into my room.

"BELLA SWAN! GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" He bellowed at Bella.

"What? What did I do?" She stuttered as she got out of bed.

"I told you two, no hanky panky going on! And yet you still do, in MY house! Jacob Black, you are in SO much trouble!" Billy said.

I got up and defensively said, " Dad, if you haven't noticed, Bella is fully clothed, all that happened was we slept in the same bed together, that's all."

"Billy, I swear, nothing happened last night. This is entirely my fault, I am so sorry! It was my idea to have Jake sleep next to me last night. Don't be mad at him. If you want, Ill pack up and leave right now." Bella said to my father, trying to get me out of trouble.

To my surprise, my dad started to laugh. Confused and shocked, I looked at Bella as Bella looked back at me. I was the first one to talk as Bella started to get her stuff all packed up again. Apparently, she was leaving.

"Dad... uh, why are you-" I started saying but was interrupted by my father.

"Bella, don't pack. You don't have to leave. I was just kidding around. I would never kick you out. I mean, if sleeping with my son is what it takes to get you away from the blood sucker, then I'll deal with it."

Bella blushed a little...actually, A LOT. It was kinda cute in my mind. I always knew that she was truly human when she blushed. I loved it. Bella wasn't like any other girl I had ever seen in my life. She was beautiful whether she had make up smeared down her face, or when she just woke up. I thought she was most beautiful though, when she blushed. And apparently, Edvamp thought so too.

"Oh, uhm, okay. Well, I promise you, I'll sleep on the floor. Jacob can have his bed back tonight, or I could even sleep on the couch. I promise you, this won't happen again." Bella stammered out. She was obviously a little nervous now.

"No no Bella, you can continue sleeping in Jake's bed, with Jake even, I truly don't care. Whatever it takes." And with that, my dad finally let us be alone.

Bella slumped on the bed. She looked confused, hurt, sad, happy, all at the same time. I wondered if this was how it always was with girls. Maybe that's why they're all so hard to confuse all the time.

"Jake..I...I'm so sorry. But we can't be doing this. I love you, I truly do. But I really do love Edward. Just like I'm his life, he's mine. I just, I can't leave him like that. You're my best friend Jacob Black. I love you almost as much as I love him. But last night shouldn't have happened. I really was tempted to _sleep _with you last night. But it just didn't feel right. I care about Edward too much. And as my best friend, even if you're in love with me, you should be happy that I found love." She looked up at me.

I must've looked mad, or depressed probably, cause she started crying. Girls always did this too. What was wrong now? Why is _she _upset? Shouldn't _I_ be the one upset?

Since I didn't say anything, I guess Bella took this as a hint to talk some more. But inside...I was about to burst.

"Jake...I am so sorry. I'm sorry if I ever lead you on; I'm sorry if I ever hurt you; I'm sorry for hurting you right now. I never wanted-" This was the moment when I knew I would burst.

"You're sorry?! Why would you be sorry? You shouldn't be sorry." I said sarcastically. "You've only completely lead me on, slept with me in the same bed last night, told me you loved me a bajillion times, then completely ripped my heart out and stomped all over it. You have no reason at all to be sorry." I couldn't help what was about to happen. I knew I was starting to change. My hands started shaking like crazy, I felt everything inside me shivering like what happens when you try to stop shivering so instead everything inside you shivers, yeah, that was happening to me.

I quickly ripped off my clothes before they literally were ripped to shreds and bounced out the window and ran to the woods. I got there just in time to change.

_I don't care that Bella was upset, and when I last saw her she was crying. I didn't care about her anymore. Or at least, I would make myself not care about her anymore. She wasn't worth my time. To do such a thing to me right then and there after everything that we'd been through that past night. I should've known that this couldn't be for real. _

_Why did I love her so much? Why didn't she love me? Was there something wrong with me? Was it the fact that I was too tall? Did I have too much muscle? Was she scared of me? Did she think I would do to her what Sam did to Emily? I would never do that._

"_You don't know that Jacob. I doubt she's scared of you if she's not scared of Edward."_

_Damn it. _I thought. I completely forgot in my wolf form that the others could hear my thoughts.

"_Stay out of this Sam. You don't know me, you don't know Bella. Why did I take her to meet you guys? If I didn't do that she wouldn't be scared of me, and maybe instead of loving that vamp-freak, she'd love me. Why doesn't she love me? That can't be the only reason!" I thought._

"_Jacob, what I did to Emily, I never thought I'd do to her either. I never would've imagined that I would ever hurt the woman I love. But I did. Because when you're in the wolf form, you can't control yourself. You may very well do something like that to anyone, even Billy." Sam thought back._

I didn't realise it, but I had stopped running and I was in the deep woods. I sat down. And slowly, I began to change back. I didn't want Sam or the others telling me anything. I just wanted to be completely alone.

_Crack, crunch. _I heard something in the woods. Not knowing what to do, I hid behind a log. Not many people would be this far out. I don't think they would appreciate seeing a naked man out in the middle of the woods.

"Jacob?...Is that you?" It was Leah's voice I heard. She too was trying to cover herself up.

"Yeah. I uhh...went for a run...in the wolf form. That's why I'm naked." I said to her as if I had to explain myself to her.

"Yeah...me too." She replied. She looked sad, upset, almost depressed and as if she didn't know what sleep was.

"What's wrong?" Sympathetically I asked.

"I...cant...tell you."

"Leah, I promise, if its about Sam, I'll listen. You don't have to worry."

Something inside Leah had just...clicked off. I didn't know what I said, but in that moment, Leah was raging mad.

"Its not about Sam Jake!!! It's about another boy. Its about...you. I've imprinted on YOU. And again, just like with what happened with Sam and Emily, YOU love someone else. Someone who isn't good enough for you; someone who will never love you the way I love you; someone who isn't worth your time; someone who is a complete and total _BITCH." _Leah was yelling this at me.

So, Leah loved me, I loved Bella, who loves Edward, who can't live without Bella. Can you say love _SQUARE_?!

**Well..did you like it?! Read and review people! Thanks so much!**


	10. Everythings the way it's supposed to be

Chapter 9: Everything The Way It's Supposed to Be.

Bella's POV:

I truly did feel bad about what happened between me and Jacob. I didn't mean to make him feel like that. I didn't want to lead him on at all. I just wanted to find out why my future was being all messed up. Why couldn't Alice just see that I wanted to be with Edward if this was going to happen with me and Jacob?

Deciding that it would be best if I were to leave, I started to pack up my stuff. This obviously said something. I mean, I had been there only a day. If this wasn't a sign that I wanted to be with Edward and only Edward, I don't know what could.

Just as I started was finishing up packing my stuff (I couldn't believe how much stuff I did bring and how much of it got out of my bags) I heard a knock at the door. It was Billy of course.

"Hey" I said, almost as if I were shamed.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Billy asked as if it weren't obvious.

"Uh, well, we got into an argument, and I think it would be best if I were to leave." I replied honestly. I could've made up a better excuse, but I decided to just stick with the truth.

"Wait a second? Didn't you come here to see if you loved Jakey more than you loved that blood sucking lunatic?" He paused so I could answer, but all I did was nod. "Well then the way that I look at it is, would you get up and leave right away if you and your blood sucker got into an argument?"

Again, I stuck with the truth. "Well, yes. But, look, I love Edward. I truly do. And yes, I do love Jacob too, but not the way that I love Edward. That became obvious last night even. While we were lying there, I started to realise it. It didn't feel right. I didn't like it. I didn't feel like I belonged there in his arms. I feel that way when I'm with Edward." I was finally able to take a breath after that.

Billy waited to respond. He took in a breath. "Well, it is your choice kiddo. I can't make up your mind. But what I can do is give you my opinion." I cut him off there.

"And I know what your opinion is. You don't like Edward cause he's a vampire. I know that, and I do accept that you're only looking out for me, and you think that by me being with Jacob it will keep me away from Edward, but everyone has to realise, that I love Edward. With all my heart. Nothing can change that. Things are the way that they are. And Jacob really did scare me. I've seen what can happen if Jacob changes too close to me, or if I do the slightest thing to tick him off. I can't let that happen to me."

It was Billy's turn to cut me off in the middle of my rant. "But yet, you can put yourself in danger with Edward? He can kill you Bella. Turn you into one of them! At least this way, you can live your life happily, and not have to live forever."

"But I want to be with Edward forever."

"Well, it sounds to me like you've made up your mind already then." He stopped, and when I didn't say anything, he sighed. "Oh Bella. I hate to say it, but I think this will be the last time I ever see you. And that's a shame. You would've made Jacob very happy."

Suddenly, we heard a crash; a loud crash at that. Confused and shocked, Billy and I hurried as fast as he could wheel himself to the front door. Once we got there we realised it was Jacob. The crash was the door being torn off its hinges. When we got there, we found Jake trying to place it back into place. He looked up.

"Oh, you're still here. I thought you would've left." Jake said directly to me.

"Well, do you want me to leave? To be honest, the only thing that is keeping me from leaving is your dad. I haven't given you a fair chance if I left right now. So it's up to you buddy, should I say or should I go? You decide."

I wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. Jake took two humongous steps towards me and picked me up and kissed me so passionately that it took my breath away.

As I was opening my mouth to speak, Jake stopped me.

"No, don't say anything. I know, you don't want to lead me on, I realise that, and I also know that you don't feel the same way that I feel about you. But I just really needed that." He pulled away from me and as I looked up at his face I realised he was blushing. I highly doubted that he had ever kissed a girl like that in front of his dad. It made me giggle a bit.

Billy coughed. "So uh, Bella are you staying then?"

"Yes, yes she is." Jacob replied for me as he brought me into his arms again smiling his normal Jakey smile.

"Uhm, hey Jake, do you want to go to the beach? Go for a walk, maybe talk some things over and stuff?" I asked politely.

"Sure sure, let's go."

And with that we started down to the beach. Hand in hand of course. Jacob wouldn't have it any other way.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't love you the way you love me. But I promise you, one day, you'll find someone who loves you and who can truly care for you with all their heart." I said sincerely. I did truly believe it.

"I already have. I've found that one person who does truly love me with everything she has. Except, I still just, can't get over you. I don't think I can... until I know for sure that I can't have you."

"What?! Who?! When did this happen? Oh Jakey that's great. I'm sure she's a great girl." Even when I was saying this, I still felt something inside me. What shocked me was that I thought it was jealousy.

"It's...Leah. She's imprinted on me."

"What? Really? Wow. I didn't see that one coming at all. Well I mean, hey, she's a good enough girl I guess. She seems nice enough to you. And if she's imprinted on you, then that's true love right there."

"Bella, I want to love Leah. But I love you. And I know that I can get over you. Only cause I haven't imprinted on you. That's something you just know when it happens."

"Well then do it. Love her. See how things go with her. Just cause you don't love her as much as she loves you, you may imprint on her later on." I said happily. I really did think that things were going to get better now.

"But then I'm not giving her my everything while she is. I mean, what happens if I don't imprint on her? What if I imprint on someone else while I'm with Leah?" He paused, took in a deep breath, "I don't want to hurt Leah. I've been hurt already, and I don't want the same thing to happen to anyone else. Especially by of me."

"I really don't know what to say Jake. I am sorry. I just, I don't know what to do anymore. I feel conflicted between two men that I do love. I think that we really need to figure out where we stand in each other's lives. We need to find a way that we can both be happy with someone, yet still be able to see each other." I said. I really did mean it. I loved Jacob. He was like a little brother to me. I didn't want to lose that with him at all.

"Bella, you know that can't happen. As soon as you marry him, you want to become one of them. And I'm one of my own kind. We don't get along. I really don't see how it can happen."

Just as I was about to reply, Jacob continued, "However, I do love you. And I will try. Just for you. But don't be surprised if it doesn't work out okay?"

I jumped up into his arms and gave him a huge hug, even though he would barely feel it.

"But uh, Bells, I do think that you should go back home. I don't want to keep you away from him any longer; I see how much you miss him. I'll be here, come see me again soon."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe that he was saying it. But I was incredibly happy he did. I did miss Edward, and I couldn't wait to see him again.

We walked back to Jake's house; this time, not hand in hand. Something had changed between us. And I couldn't really put my finger on it. But I really did feel like we were going to be okay. That I was going to see Edward soon, yet Jakey would always been my little Jakey.

As we got closer to Jake's house, I started to get a bit excited and I couldn't help but smile. You know that smile that you get whenever you think of someone you're madly in love with and even just thinking of them gives you those butterflies in your stomach permanent smile on your face that you can't get rid of no matter what? Yeah, that's exactly what I was feeling.

We got to Jake's house and I went to his room to get my stuff together. As soon as I had everything this time, I went into the kitchen to call Edward.

I dialled the number, and he picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Bella? Bella are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine." That stupid feeling in my stomach was getting more intense and my smile was getting bigger, I couldn't help but giggle. "I'm ready to come home. I miss you, and I love you, and-"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. I love you. Meet me where the boarder is."

With that we both hung up and I got Jake to drive me to the boarder.

"Bells, what happened? Something happened. I don't know what. But I don't feel...attached to you anymore. I feel like I'll see you after this. It's a weird feeling." Jake said confused while driving.

"I don't know, but I kind of like it. It's nice to know that you're not hurting now that I'm going back to Edward. I felt it back when we were walking back to your house too. We didn't even hold hands." I said with a smile on my face.

He looked towards me, and smiled too. "I think we're where we're supposed to be with each other. I still love you. I know that for a fact. I can feel it. But more like how you said it before, in a brother and sister way. I feel more at peace."

With that, we ended the conversation. About two minutes later we arrived at the border. That's when I finally saw the silver Volvo I always loved to see.

Me and Jake both got out of the car, and got my stuff out.

"Well, I'll see you soon." Jake said and he came over to me and gave me one of his big bear hugs.

"I love you Jakey."

"I love you too Bells. Call me okay?"

"Will do."

As I was walking over to Edward, I couldn't help but smile. I really did miss him, more than ever. It was amazing how much love I felt for him. He was definitely the one that I wanted to be with, _forever._

Getting closer to him, I decided I couldn't wait one more minute and started running towards him. Once I got up close, I saw that Edward had the same smile on his face as I did. It was at that very moment that I knew that everything was the way it was supposed to be.

The last few steps were the best. I knew that I had finally passed the border and Edward raced over to me in lightning speed and picked me up and kissed me, even more passionately than Jakey had before we left for the beach.

"I have missed to you so much. I can't believe I actually lived through it all. If I was perfectly human like you, I think I would've died." Edward said once he finished kissing me.

"Well, luckily you're a sexy vampire then." I replied with a smile on my face and leaned up on my tippy toes for another kiss.

We walked towards the silver Volvo together hand in hand. The way that it was supposed to be. We were off towards home, and this time, it took us a half an hour to get there, instead of five minutes. We wanted to take our time. After all, we were finally together, this time we had together, I knew that we both never wanted to end.

"Alice is very excited to see you again. And of course Jasper and Emmett can't wait to see you too. As well as the rest of the family." Edward said smiling. "Alice especially can't wait to give you your surprise."

"RIGHT! I have a surprise waiting for me." I said. "Wait, is this like a present? You know I don't like presents. I always feel bad when I don't have anything to give back."

"Don't worry Bella. It is a present, but I know for a fact it's one that you will like very very much."

"Wait, you already know what it is?!" I replied shocked.

"Well, I just found out before I left. That's why we have to go somewhere first. I'm not taking you home just yet. We have to go through a little detour. There's something that we have to do." Edward said. He was being very mysterious. I knew that he was up to something.

"Where are we going then?"

"To the meadow."

That's all he would say to me. Just to the meadow. What could we possibly have to do at the meadow?


	11. NoName

Chapter 10:

We drove to the road that leads us to the meadow. One we got there, Edward zipped around the car to open up my door.

He opened the door, but didn't let me out just yet. He bent down and kissed me again. "You really have no clue how much I missed you. I couldn't even sleep." He said with a smile.

"That's because you can't sleep." I replied kissing him once more.

He picked me up out of the car and shut the door, all in one swift move.

"So do you want to walk, or run my love?" Edward asked me.

"Let's run. I've missed the adrenaline rush." I replied as I got ready to get onto his back.

Once I was ready, hanging on tight, we started to run. Laughing, I started to kiss his neck. He slowly started to slow down to a normal paced run, maybe a little faster.

"Don't you know that I can't run when you're doing such things?" He said as he looked above his shoulder and plopped me down next to a tree. Kissing me overpoweringly, I couldn't help but bring him closer to me, closer to my body. Things were starting to get a little hot and heavy. Both of our breaths started to get quicker, as if we had been running for ten miles straight.

Of course, that was when he had to stop himself. "Bella, you should know better than to do that to me! I told you a million times already, not until we're married." He said, trying to get his breath back and bringing me up to his back again.

I giggled a bit. "I know, I know, I just can't help it. The adrenaline rush started to get to me. And you keep dazzling me, so I blame that all on you." I said as we started running again.

Within a few minutes we were at the meadow. It was even more beautiful than the last time. Although, the last time I was here, I was finding out that I was subconsciously thinking I wanted Jake, I was going to stay with Jake and wasn't going to see Edward until I made up my mind. Yeah, I can see why it wasn't so beautiful then.

We walked together towards the middle of the meadow until we got to our spot. The spot where I had first seen Edward lying next to me, sparkling in the sunlight. Every time I think of that very moment it gives me shivers down my spine. I am with the most gorgeous man in the entire world. And soon enough, well actually not soon enough, I will be married to him; and we'll be together forever...literally.

Once we got to the middle of the meadow, we sat down in the middle of a bunch of colourful flowers as they danced in the wind. We eventually ended up laying down next to each other, hand in hand, staring into one another's eyes. It was then Edward broke the silence with his sweet tender voice.

"Bella, I love you, but don't say a single word." He paused, to test me, to see if I would respond. And I didn't. "I know we've been through this before. But now that you're back, and you're staying with me forever, it needs to be done again." He paused. And I swear, if he could, he would have tears in his eyes. "Bella, I promise you, I will never leave you. And its unbelievable how much I love you, I'd rather die than be away from you. The past couple nights without you have been hell for me. And now, I can't wait to see what our future has in store for us. I hope you truly believe me when I tell you I love you with every bit of whatever is inside me. So, I guess I'll just get to the point."

He paused, just in time to realise that I was crying myself. "Awh Bells, please, will you marry me?" He asked looking deep into my eyes with a beautiful smile on his face.

"Of course I will."I said in a small, quiet voice. Smiling, crying, laughing, I rolled over on top of him, and kissed him. Afterwards, I just laid there, in Edwards arms as the sun set over the meadow. And eventually, I fell asleep in my officially official (again) fiancés arms.

---------------------

When I woke next, I was still in Edward's arms, still in the meadow as the sun began to rise. And surprisingly, I had a blanket wrapped around me and Edward had a pillow.

"Good morning my sunshine." Edward said once he noticed I was awake.

I giggled a little giggle and replied back with, "Good morning my knight in shining armour. Do you feel like answering a question for me?"

"Of course." He replied with a smile. The smile I loved so much.

"Uhm, where did the blanket and pillow come from?" I asked.

"Well, I called Alice and Jasper, told them that I just couldn't possibly wake you up, you looked way to beautiful, and told them to bring them, along with a change of clothes for us both." Smiling he leaned down and kissed my forehead that was lying on his chest.

"Oh, well that makes sense. But you know you could have woken me up. I wouldn't have minded."

"I was going to, but I couldn't pull myself to do it. It was perfect, and besides, what would be better than to wake up to me, the meadow, and the sun rising? Plus, you look incredibly gorgeous in the sunlight. I couldn't wait till sunrise." He said laughing himself.

"Okay. Well then let's just lay here for a bit. Cause you look great in this sunlight too."

"But not as beautiful as you." He said, squeezing me a little closer to him.

"Oh I definitely think so. You sparkle, I don't." I said a matter-of-factly.

"If only you could see yourself the way I see you." He said in awe.

"I have no clue what you see in me Edward Cullen." I responded.

"Well, let's see, I love your smile," he paused to see my smile, since I of course smiled, "I love it when you blush," again, he paused to watch my cheeks flare up against my will, "And I love your laugh." And with that he began to tickle me.

Trying to wiggle away from him, which was of course pointless, I started laughing.

"Stop! No Edward, honestly, I'll pee my pants! Edward!!" I yelled at him through all my laughter.

Laughing, he finally stopped. "Okay babe, let's leave now. I'll get you something to eat on the way home."

"Okay. I'm just going to get changed first, and then uh, we need to go to my house, so that Charlie knows I'm not with Jake anymore."

"Or...you could...always...stay with me for the rest of the time?" Edward asked. I have never heard him talk like this before. He was actually acting cute. It was definitely adorable. I loved it.

"Okay, okay. I'll have to call Jake first though and tell him the plan, just in case Charlie stops by or something, then he can leave and Billy can tell him that I'm out with him."

"Oh you're such a rebel now aren't you Bella Swan."

"You mean, Bella Swan Cullen." I said.

"Is that what you're going to go by when we get married?" Edward asked in all seriousness.

"No, when we get married, I'll be Mrs. Bella Cullen. Just for now, I should still have Swan in it since we're not technically married yet."

"Oh okay, so you have this whole thing down packed don't you?"

I nodded and ran away with my clothes to the bushes to get changed and to go pee. I was dying to pee ever since Edward started tickling me. Thinking of it made me laugh even more.

Once I was finished doing my business I went back to Edward. But I had no clue where he was. He wasn't where I left him.

Panicking, I raced around the meadow trying to find him. As I got to a tree, I felt something whiz by me. Startled, I stopped in my spot.

"Edward...this isn't funny! You can come out now..." I called out.

"BOO!" Edward yelled in my left ear.

"Holy jeeze! Edward! That was not the definition of nice! Oh my goodness! You nearly made me pee my pants...AGAIN!" I yelled back at him as he almost collapsed to the ground laughing.

"You- hahahahaha- should have- hahahahaha- seen-hahahahaha- your face. It was priceless Bella, really." Edward laughed.

I punched him even though I knew it wouldn't budge him. Which of course made him laugh even more, which in return made me laugh.

Edward pulled me onto his back as he continued to laugh hysterically and we ran off into the woods and down to his Volvo.

With Edward's cell phone I quickly called up Jacob to tell him the plan. But he wasn't answering. In fact, no one was answering. Which was weird? Usually Billy would answer.

Thinking to myself, I reassured myself to thinking that Jake was just out with the pack for now and that Billy just simply didn't get to the phone quick enough or maybe he was also out or in the bathroom. Something like that.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked in a concerned voice.

I got to say, that's something I love about Edward. He was always looking out for me. I never once did feel completely uncomfortable around him; at least not since we've been together. There was that period of time where Edward tried so hard to stay away from me, supposedly for my own good. However, that plan didn't turn out too well. He was the perfect man ever for me. Actually, I'm pretty sure he'd be the perfect man for any girl. He was the ideal man for everyone.

"Bella, what's the matter?"

Apparently I was thinking to myself about how amazing Edward was rather than answering him.

I laughed a bit. "Sorry, I was just being dazzled by you...yet again. Uhm, nothing's wrong, no one answered at Jacob's house. I think I'll try calling again."

I dialled Jacob's number again. After about 5 rings, Billy finally picked up.

"Hello?!" Billy yelled into the phone. Was he drunk? It sure sounded like it.

"Hi, uh, Billy? It's Bella. Is Jacob there?" I asked sounding slightly confused.

"I-hahahahaha- sorry Bella, I don't know-hahahahaha. Here, Ill yell. JACOB!! PHONE! IT'S BELLA!" Billy yelled into the phone rather than away from the phone apparently. Yep, Billy was definitely drunk. Which was a little bit unusual for Billy.

I heard Jacob not that long afterwards telling his father to turn down the music and to go lay back down.

"Bella?" Jacob answered.

"Hey Jake. Is everything alright?" I asked sounding a little uneasy probably.

"Yeah, my dad just apparently went over to a neighbour's house and had a little bit too much to drink. Something's on his mind I'm guessing."

"Oh okay. Well I'm sorry to call at such a rotten time. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind not telling Charlie that I came back early? I would kinda like to spend some time with Edward for a bit."

I was expecting to hear about how I shouldn't be spending the night with a vicious vampire (even though Edward was anything but vicious, with me anyways.) but Jake didn't say anything. Which was quite surprising.

"Yeah, no problem Bella. Just don't get into too much trouble. If he comes by I'll tell him that you went out for a walk or something. Don't worry about it. Ill cover for you." Jake said in his sweet little "Jakey voice" as I liked to call it.

"Thanks so much. You're the greatest." I said. "But I'll let you go. If you need any help at all with Billy, just call and let me know. I'll meet you at the border or something and have Edward drop me off."

"Okay Bells. Love ya." He paused, re-thought about what he said. "In a sister-brother like way I mean." If it was any other time, I wouldn't have believed him at all. But something really had changed with me and Jake. Everything was really in its correct place.

"I know Jake, I love you too. Again, in a brother-sister like way." I added. And then hung up.

I turned to Edward, who was looking quite annoyed. My guess was that he didn't like me telling Jake that I loved him.

I went over to him to give him a hug and tippy toe up to him to kiss him. And of course to explain. But he backed away. He was actually mad. This wasn't like him. This actually kinda annoyed me.

"What? Edward, he said he loved me, but things have changed. He really doesn't love me like you love me. And I don't love him like that either. He's like a little, well, younger but taller brother to me." I explained taking a step closer to him.

"No, no. It's not that. Alice just was telling me something. That's all." He stepped closer to hug and kiss me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, she just wanted to let me know that you won't be getting your gift yet. You have to wait apparently since you decided to come home early. She tried to make it that you could get it today. But some things have come up that she won't even tell me about."

"Oh. Okay. Well that's okay. I'm just excited to see everyone. I've really missed you guys. You were always on my mind...well, actually, I can't lie. Not the entire time."

"Yeah, speaking of your time with your precious little Jakey," Edward started with a smile, "I would like to know what exactly happened." Edward joked as he tickled my sides.

**Sorry guys. I know I've been terrible with keeping this updated. But I am trying to. I've gotten better in my eyes. Anyways, hope you're liking it. I totally forget where I was going with this chapter. I was going to have Alice give Bella her present...but I won't lie...I kinda forget what it was going to be. So I'm going to take any suggestions. It'll come within the next 2 or 3 chapters. So if you have any ideas...REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT, and you can tell me then too. So please please please review. I really like getting reviews. They make my day. So review!!!**

**Ps-  
I couldn't come up with a title for this chapter, so it'll just stay as chapter 10. heehee**


	12. Back Home

Chapter 11:

I laughed to myself. How was I going to explain that one, me and Jake slept in the same bed, the entire time, he really wasn't on my mind much, but yet I missed him the entire time. Oh and lets not forget that I was flirting with Jacob pretty much the entire time. But yet, in the end, Jacob may have found a girl who loves him in the way that he deserves.

"Well, a lot happened with me and Jake." I tried to get out of this conversation by just saying that.

We walked in silence for a bit, passing by the green of everything around me. Green would've perhaps had a chance of being my favourite color before I came to Forks. There was just so much of it here. It was rather odd of Edward to be walking at my pace. Rather than scooping me up and running with me in his cold, hard arms. Something was obviously bothering him. And I wasn't sure what. Could it be Jacob? Me? Did something happen with Alice? Was he hearing someone's thoughts miles away and were they thinking something he didn't like?

As I was about to speak again to ask him what was wrong, he started first. "You know Bella, love, you can't keep anything away from me. Not when I can hear what Jacob is thinking."

Ahhh...so this is what Edward seemed so deep in thought about. He was reading Jacob's mind.

"You know, that's an invasion of privacy." I teased.

"Its hard to ignore when its something you've wanted to hear for such a long time." He replied back with a smile on his face. The smile that could make anyone smile back at him. The smile that even dreams wouldn't be able to mimic.

"And what have you heard then?" I asked. Not sure what he was really feeling like now. It was so much harder for me to read Edward than for Edward to read me.

"Jacob's been imprinted upon. And he's really trying to see if he can work it out with the other werewolf girl. What's her name? Jacob just keeps saying she, her, that sort of thing."

"Leah. Its Leah. But I don't get why your so deep in thought about this?" I replied, as if a question.

"Well, because he's truly trying with Leah, that means I can have you all to myself, finally. Without your little Jakey causing any grief." He smiled again. My goodness, did he honestly have to take my breath away EVERY single time?

"Edward, you know, I've always been just yours; Never anyone else's." I replied back with a smile as I stopped along the trail and tip-toed up to get closer to Edward's face so he could kiss me.

He did kiss me. And this was very passionate. I wasn't expecting such force from him. I began feeling light headed. I hadn't felt light headed since we first got together, the very first time he kissed me, somewhere along this trail. I had to pull away. It took everything I had, but I had to before I passed out.

Without another word, we continued walking. It was almost as if Edward knew exactly why I had to pull away. He probably heard my heart thudding like a thousand raindrops on the rooftop.

As we walked hand in hand, I realized that Edward really was mine, and I was really his. As this thought went through my head, another one entered. Memories were coming back to me at lightning speeds. The first time we kissed, the first time I saw Edward for that matter. It seemed so long ago, yet only yesterday at the same time. I still wondered at times if I was just dreaming. How could something so perfect belong to me? With the thought of perfection, then came the thought of Edward being a vampire, and me being a "fragile little human". I wanted to be a vampire. I wanted to be with Edward forever. Not just one lifetime. But many many many lifetimes. Perhaps after the wedding he will. I would just have to wait.

In a swift movement, Edward scooped me up and threw me onto his back without a word. Again, it was like he knew what I was thinking. He knew that I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to think. Or maybe he just wanted to think. Either way, he ran, with me on his back, as I thought. I thought about Edward, myself, Charlie, Renee, the Cullens, mortality vs. Immortality, really everything. Whenever I thought, it was completely evident that I was a complete girl. Not that I ever had any doubt. But SO much goes through my head its insane. At times I wonder how my mind can handle everything all at once.

We were at the house in 2 minutes. When Edward let me down, everyone was there waiting to see me. Alice skipped on over to me, as just as she came up, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as Alice hugged me.

"OOOOHHHHH!!! BELLA! I'VE MISSED YOU!" Alice squealed. "Oh, Edward, just give me a second with her PLEASE? You've had her all night. Now I want to see her and be able to hug her WITHOUT your arms being around her constantly. She's a big girl. She can, well, for the most part, handle herself."

Edward laughed and unwrapped his arm from around me. He bounded over towards the house.

Emmett was next in line to see me. He ran over to me, at a fast normal human pace, and picked me up and spun me around. "Bella! I've missed your clumsy ass being around the house! You here for good now? Everything go good with the werewolf?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, everything went fine. And yes, I'm here for good." I said with a smile on my face. Nowhere near as big as Emmett's though. He seemed so pleased to know that I was finally sure of what I wanted.

The rest of the family came, gave hugs, asked questions, etc. The usual really. Then finally Edward stepped in and said, "Okay, guys, now can I take my fiancée away for a bit?"

Everyone gasped. Esme was the first to speak...after what seemed like a bajillion seconds.

"So, its official? You guys are going to get married?" She asked, again with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Yes; proposed again this morning in the meadow." Edward replied with an equally brilliant smile on his face.

Everyone got up to congratulate and give us both more hugs. Alice quickly gave us hugs and then ran off. Probably to make the wedding plans.

Once we were able to get away from everyone downstairs, we went upstairs, where my bed was waiting for us. As soon as we got up to Edward's, and well, my room, I pranced over towards the bed. Looking nothing like Alice of course, but there was effort at least.

I flopped onto the bed. Edward soon following behind me. I snuggled up to him, my head on his chest. He grabbed my hand, and started to play with my fingers with his hand.

"So, Miss Swan, are you ready to become Mrs. Cullen?" He asked.

"So very ready." I replied looking up at him. He was perfect. I couldn't get over that. And I don't think I ever would get over how perfect he was.

"When would you like the wedding to be? A long engagement or a short one? Summer wedding, or winter, or fall, or spring? Everything is up to you. I am going to make your dreams come true Bella. I promise you that. Our wedding day wont just be the best day of my life, or whatever it is I have, but the best day of your life too."

"Well, I would love it to be in the summer. I want to have a small wedding. Just with our closest friends and family. If we can, I've always wanted to get married outside. Maybe we could have like a covering over the walk way and the stage where we get married or something so you don't sparkle." I laughed. "I want to get married this summer. That gives us like 3-4 months to get everything set up. And with Alice being as excited as she is, I'd bet if we wanted we could be married tomorrow." We both laughed at this, knowing that it was true. "But really, nothing too big really. Just, a nice, small, simple-ish wedding. Either way, knowing that I'm married to you, will make it the best day of my life anyways." I curled up closer to him. Afraid to let him go, although not sure why.

"Anything you want Bella, you can have."

I sighed. This was my chance to talk to him about this again.

"Well, Edward, I want you. And I want to be with you forever." I said, sitting up and looking at him, but with my hand still in his.

"My forever, or your forever?" He asked.

"Your forever." I replied back.

"And your sure you really do want that?" He questioned again.

"I'm positive. I've thought about the whole Charlie and Renee thing. And all my friends and everything. It'll be hard to leave them all. But I know that they can get through it. And I know we can too. But Edward, I want you to change me."

"That's the only way Ill have it Bella. I wont let anyone else hurt you."

"So, will you then?" I asked, smiling a little bit, but quickly looking down and up again at his face.

"I think your crazy for wanting this. But, Alice knows that not changing you, but being married to you, would be like trying to defeat gravity. I'm done with refusing it Bella. I want whats best for you. And if you marry me, then changing you will be whats best. I don't ever want to hurt you...or worse." He answered, pulling me back down to him so he could play with my hair.

He sent a shiver down my spine. "I love you Edward."

"And I love you Bella Almost-Cullen." He smirked.

"So I guess we have a wedding to plan hey?" I asked quickly sitting up.

"You want to start now?" Edward asked.

"Yep. Right now. Right this very second." I replied with a big smile on my face.

Edward then was gone with a flash, but then was back with a bunch of wedding planner books. That was when we got started planning out the wedding. Every now and then I would look up at him, and would realise again just how much I loved him.

**Okay, okay, I am sooo sorry about this! I know, it's been FOREVER since I've last updated. Life has been hectic. But I promise you, I've got lots of new ideas. But this story is almost over. Only like 4-6 more chapters. If that even. But there will be a sequel. I'm going to try to write some more at school and then type it out and update right away. That way I can finish it before exams. Anyways though, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks a bunch guys! ******


	13. goodnight

**Hey guys, hope youre all enjoying it. I couldn't think of anything really super good to write about in this chapter, so sorry if its a bit dull. The wedding will be coming up soon =) So please review, I love getting reviews. They make me happy =) Anyways, I hope its sunny wherever you are, cause it is here, and so I sat outside writing this chapter as well as part of the next, so an update will be coming hopefully next weekend or before then even. BUT READ AND REVIEW! Oh and I just realised, I haven't disclaimed ANY of these chapters, so for before, now, and the future, I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER(unfortunately) AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS....just the idea's =)**

Chapter 12:

So we sat there; just the two of us. Laughing, smiling, everything was perfect. Edward and I sat there for hours looking at the different magazines. Then, I ruined it. I yawned and Edward snapped the book shut.

"That's a sign I've been waiting for, my love." He said in response to my yawning with a suppressed laugh.

"I still have an hour or so in me." I yawned. _Crap. Why did I keep doing __**that?! **__Why wouldn't those stupid yawns just go away?_

Edward laughed a little. "We have all day tomorrow Bells. We'll continue tomorrow."

Gently Edward pushed me down onto the bed into a laying position. After wrapping me up in the blanket a couple of times, he snuggled up in beside me.

That was something I loved about being with Edward. I could sleep with a thick, comfortable blanket in the middle of summer and still be at the perfect temperature for sleeping with Edward beside me. It was like having the best of both worlds; Being in the nice summer heat, but yet still able to sleep at night without pouring with sweat.

I fell asleep quickly to the sound of Edward humming my lullaby. Whenever he would hum my lullaby I always fell asleep too quickly. I was never even able to make it to the best part.

---Edward's POV---

I knew she would be frustrated with herself when she woke; she again fell asleep before her favourite part of her lullaby. I continued on with the lullaby for hours and hours. I told myself I would continue until she woke up. She always loved it when she awoke to her lullaby. And she always slept the best hearing it too.

As Bella lay there in my arms, I looked her over. I looked at every single detail; her nose, he mouth, he eye lashes, he hair, her everything. I paid attention to the sound of her precious heart beat, the sound of her even inhales and exhales. She was perfect. She was perfect in every single way and she didn't even know it.

A light little 'tappity-tap-tap' came to the door. It was Esme.

"Come in." I barely whispered.

"_We're about to go for a quick little hunting trip. Would you care to join us as Bella sleeps?"_ Esme thought so she didn't make a sound.

"I can wait. I can handle it." I spoke, again barely a whisper.

"_Are you sure? I'm sure she won't wake up Edward."_ Esme thought calmly.

I knew that she was only trying to look out for the family. With Bella around, yes, the thirst got easier, but we still had to be cautious. But I was perfectly fine. Besides, she already prevented me from continuing Bella's lullaby all night.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll go tomorrow when she wakes up. I want her to wake up to her lullaby. She loves that. I want to make her everything perfect; her day, her life, her wedding, everything. I'll stay to make that happen Esme." I replied quickly, calmly, and quietly.

A short little, awwwwhhh, went through Esme's mind. _"Alright, as long as you're sure."_ Esme thought. And with that she left through the door without making a sound.

I picked up where I left off with Bella's lullaby.

A lot of thoughts were going through my head. First, the wedding, and how beautiful Bella would look as she walked down the aisle with Charlie's arm around hers. Second, the future, when Bella was turned into a vampire. I wondered what would be different. She would obviously look different, but would_ Bella_ be different? No, Bella wouldn't lose herself that easily. Bella would always be my fragile Bella, even when she was stronger than me.

10:00 am came around, and Bella awoke. She smiled, hearing her lullaby.

I stopped. "Good morning Mrs. Almost-Cullen."

---Bella's POV---

"Good morning Mrs. Almost-Cullen." Edward said as I awoke to my lullaby. I loved it when he did that; especially when he timed it so perfectly to be at my favourite part when I woke up.

"Good morning." I said sleepily as I leaned my head upwards for a good morning kiss.

He kissed me. And at that moment I wanted to get started with everything.

"Okay, let's get started. I want to plan out lots today." I said as I hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face quickly. My hair could wait as long as Alice wasn't in the room.

Speak of the devil. "Bella! We're going shopping today." Alice came in and said as I was brushing my teeth.

"Awh, Awice, can we pwease not today? I wan-ned to pend the day wih Ehward pwanning ouh duh wedding." I said with my mouth full of foamed toothpaste.

"Okay, what?" Alice said as I spat out the toothpaste.

"I said: can we please not today? I wanted to spend the day with Edward planning out the wedding."

"No, Bella, you're coming with me. We're going to go look at dresses for the wedding, and look at the different flowers we can get.

"Oh, I already know what flowers I want." I replied with a smile.

"Bella, that's no fun for me. I want to be there for these things! When did you go?" Alice whined.

"Well, actually, I haven't gone. I just, knew." I said with a shrug as I walked back to the bedroom.

"Okay, well what type of flowers?"

Edward was sitting on the bed, no doubt hearing everything.

"I actually want to pick out the flowers if that's alright Bella." Edward said.

Surprised Alice and I just stood there looking at Edward.

"Un-unless that's not alright with you...both." Edward stammered.

"Well, what type of flowers do YOU want then?" Alice asked.

At that moment, I swear, if Edward could blush, he would've been. It was kind of cute and it made me want to giggle like a little school girl who has a crush on the boy sitting next to her.

"Well, don't laugh...okay?" Edward sighed. "I want to get freesia flowers and forget me not flowers." He paused, but looked like he had more to say, so no one said anything. "I want freesia flowers cause they remind me of Bella's scent. And I want forget me nots because well, I don't want Bella or myself to ever forget how much we love each other no matter what happens during the marriage."

"Awh!!" Alice and I said at the same time.

"Edward, you are amazing. I love that. I love the sounds of those both, and I love your reasoning for them." I gushed then went over to him to give him a hug and a kiss of appreciation.

"Okay, well, either way Bella, we still have the dress shopping to do. So hurry up, get dressed. Ill do your hair and make up." Alice bounced over to me.

It turns out that Alice didn't only do my hair and make up. She had already bought an outfit for the shopping day. She said it was something easy to get in and out of but yet still fashionable and cute.

Within the half an hour, I was leaving Edward. While we were gone he was going to go hunting. So I guess it worked out perfectly...sort of. I still wished I was back in my pyjamas with a bunch of wedding magazines out surrounding me and Edward while we sat and laughed like last night.

Dress shopping didn't turn out to be that bad. Alice was a better sales woman than the actual sales woman. She went around finding the dresses herself and all of them looked incredible. Which obviously meant something since I was actually saying that they looked incredible on me, just a plain human with no good looks that sparkle in the sunlight?

By 5:00 that night we had picked out my dress. However, that wasn't the end of it. We had to choose out bridesmaid dresses yet. Alice was going to be my maid of honour so she was happy to choose out her dress. The way that the dress looked on Alice almost put mine to shame. So she took it back a half an hour later and chose a different one. She wanted my day to be perfect as much as Edward and I wanted it to be.

We got back home with bridesmaid dresses and my dress all picked out. Throughout the day all I could think about was Edward. But when we got back I realised I hadn't even called Charlie yet. So as soon as we got back I called him.

"Hello?" Charlie answered groggily. And no wonder, it was already 10:30 at night.

"Hey dad. Sorry to wake you. I'm at Edward's. Is it okay if I stay here the night?" I asked. He was still half asleep, so chances were he'd let me if it meant he could get off the phone and go back to sleep.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow morning though right Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. I'll get Edward or Alice to drive me home tomorrow morning around 11:00, is that okay?"

"Mhm sounds good Bells. Have fun. Love you." *click*

He didn't even give me time to say bye back. I laughed. He must be very tired. Probably out fishing all day again with Billy Black.

Edward and I walked upstairs together after calling Charlie. I got changed into some pyjamas and curled up in a ball on the bed. Edward came afterwards and scooped me up in his arms and held me as if I was a little girl, the way Renee used to when I was hurt.

"I love you." I whispered.

He laughed a little. "I love you too." He sighed, kissed my forehead and then asked, "So how was shopping with Alice?"

"It was pretty good. I found the perfect dress for bridesmaids and myself." I smiled. "But I'm so tired. I feel bad. I don't want to go to sleep yet. I want to stay up with you and look at more magazines." I yawned.

"Ssshhh, sweetheart, its fine. We can in the morning. Go to sleep, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sleep well my precious Bella."

With that I fell silently asleep in Edward's arms.

**--sorry, again, it was dull. Not the best chapter ever. I just, couldnt think of anything super exciting to put in it. But hey, at least we're that much closer to ending it. Then perhaps getting started on the sequel!! =D Plus, sometime soon, Ill be starting a new story too, based on the Night World book one series =) so hopefully a new story will be coming soon. REVIEW! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	14. Alice's surprise

****FINALLY! Alice's surprise came back to me. I was sitting in socials class today and it just dinged in. Hahaha. So I decided to not pay attention in socials and instead write. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I just kinda, wrote. So, Im hoping everything turns out good. I havent looked the past 2 chapters over, so there are probably grammar problems, as well as spelling errors, and punctuation problems too. Sorry to all those that this sort of thign bugs. I know it would bug me if I was reading it. But anyways, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! thanks a bunch! 3****

Chapter 13: Alice's surprise.

The next morning I woke up to Edward gone. However, Alice was her normal, chirpy self of course.

"Goooooood morning!" Alice sang as she jumped onto the bed landing on her knees beside me.

"Morning, Alice." I replied. "Where's Edward?"

"You know what Bella? I think that you've been spending MUCH too much time with Edward and nowhere NEAR enough time with your best friend slash almost-sister-in-law." Alice pouted.

"Alice, come on. I'm trying to plan out a _**wedding. **_I don't exactly have time to do much else." I said seriously, almost in an arguing way.

Alice just stared at me, looking very hurt.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Isabella Marie Swan Almost-Cullen!" Alice shouted. "I have been under the impression for quite some time now, that we were best friends, pretty much sisters already." I tried to interject, but Alice being Alice, just spoke louder. "And you're telling ME that you were HONESTLY thinking that I wasn't going to want to help plan out the wedding of MY brother and soon-to-be sister in law?!" She stopped there to hear my answer.

"I-I didn't know you'd want to." I managed to let out. Right after I said it, I wish I hadn't.

"Bella...I...can't...believe...you...just...said...that." Alice said seriously.

"Okay. So I'm obviously stupid. I realise this now. Obviously you would want to help." Actually, as I quickly paused, I thought to myself; Alice would LOVE to organize it all if I would let her. "Now, obviously I have some making up to do. I'm NOT going to let you organize my wedding ENTIRELY-" Alice grinned from ear to ear, "But I will pretty much let you organize it except-"

Too late, Alice was already thrilled. "Oh Bella! Really?! Oh my goodness. I love you times a million! I'll get everything done asap." Alice excitedly said.

"I said EXCEPT!" I said loudly and watched Alice's face drop. " Except I want to have options. So you can choose out my options, but I get to make the final decision."

Alice smiled again. Not as big as last time, but enough to show that she was pleased. "Okay. You no longer have to do anything. I'll choose out your options all at once and you can just sit back until then and choose all at once."

"Fine. That gives me more time to spend with Edward and Charlie. Oh and write up the invitations." I smiled back at Alice when suddenly she pounced at me giving me a huge bear hug.

"Thank yooooooouuuuuu! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Alice squealed and left through the door.

Edward walked in seconds later, looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry. She made me leave to make you think I left." He looked down. "She said if I didn't, she'd just steal you from Charlie's." He looked back up. "And everyone knows that your dad prefers Alice. I had no choice. At least this way I could keep an ear open to what she was saying."

"Its fine actually. It gives us more us time anyways." I replied happily.

"Actually, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, someone else, and Charlie are taking me for my bachelor party. But not before you go and see Charlie." He paused. "But after you see Charlie, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and..." He stretched out the and.

"MY BELLA, IS GETTING MARRIED?!" someone shouted from the doorway. It was my mom, Renee!!

"MOM!" I jumped up from bed and ran into her arms.

"Bella...how dare you keep this from me for so long!" Renee squealed. "Oh and Alice says surprise!" We both laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm staying here for a while in Edward's family cabin!" She eagerly said. "Phil isn't doing too good in the baseball field, he threw out his knee and they're not letting him come back for the next 2-3 months until its fully healed. So we're both here. We're staying until the wedding!"

"Mom, the wedding isn't for at least two months. And that's if Alice can work miracles." I replied, sounding a bit worried.

I almost forgot that Edward was in the room until he spoke. "Actually, Bella, Alice had a feeling that you were going to say yes to her helping with the wedding plans, so she started a few days ago while you were in La Push." In other words, that means that it was already almost done and that was because Alice probably envisioned herself planning a wedding. And whose wedding would it be but mine and Edward's?

"Oh. Okay. So the wedding is in what, two months?" I asked curiously.

"Actually, a month and a half from tomorrow." Renee said jumping up and down like a five year old girl. "Oh, and I have a surprise for you too." Renee started. "Uhm, now, you know that I love you, and Phil loves you, and Phil and I love each other." My mother stuttered.

"Mom, are you guys okay? What's going on?" I asked stepping closer to her. I realised she has tears in her eyes. I started getting worried and reached out for Edward's hand for support. He obviously already read Renee's thoughts and knew her secret.

"Bella, we are great. But, I am pregnant." The tears overflowed her eyes.

"You're what?!" I practically yelled out. Phil was younger than Renee, but Renee wasn't exactly young anymore.

"I know, its shocking. But Phil and I want your input." Edward lead me over towards the bed, Renee followed. "So if you don't think that its a good idea, well, we'll give it up for adoption."

I was speechless. First, my wedding was sooner than planned. Second, Renee was pregnant, and third, she was going to have my input base her decision.

"Mom, this is wonderful! And if you can handle it, then great! I would love to have a younger brother or sister." I finally replied after attempting to sort through all my thoughts. My mind was still jumbled.

"Bella, there's more to it." She paused and looked at Edward.

"I-I'm going to go see Alice, or, something like that." Edward said awkwardly and got up and left.

We sat for a bit. "Bella, because of my age, there could be problems with the pregnancy. Many women my age have gone through it, and nothing went wrong. But again, there's more to it. IF anything happens to me, I want you and Edward to take the baby. This is why I want your input." She grabbed my hand and waited for my reply.

"What do you mean? Can something happen to you? What's wrong? Why?" I stammered out.

"I, myself, don't know much. Phil knows a bit more than I do. But that's not what I want to talk about. I'm going to have the baby. I just want adoptive parents ready, just in case. Phil cant do it. As much as he wants to, he'd need a lot more help. Plus, the baseball thing, having to raise a baby on his own would just be too much. So would you and Edward be willing to? Rosalie and Emmett wanted to have a baby, but poor Rose cant have children. So they already agreed to if you don't. I want you in this child's life Bells." Renee was talking impossibly fast...for a human anyways.

"Mom, I'm willing to. But I'd need to talk to Edward about it too." Tears were filling up my eyes.

She bent in to give me a hug. "I am happy about this Bells. WE both truly are. And don't worry about me. Ill be fine. I know I will. This baby wont hurt me." She said as she gently petted my hair repeatedly like she used to when I was younger and upset.

"You better be." I said and pulled away to put my hand where my baby brother or sister would be.

Renee laughed. "I know, its unbelievable."

I laughed too. "Okay, let me go get dressed and Ill meet you downstairs."

"Okay, I love you Bella." She started walking away and I got up. Just as she reached the door she turned to say, "Oh, and Bells, congratulations. You'll be happy with Edward, I can tell. He obviously loves you, and you make it completely obvious that you love him more than anything. It used to worry me. But now, I'm just happy for you both."

I giggled. "Thanks Mom."

****RENEE IS PREGO! I KNOW! It came to mind, and I thought it may be a bit of a twist, plus, it could make for a good part in the sequel. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS! 3****


	15. Wedding Plans

**I am sooo sorry! I haven't updated in MONTHS now. That's terrible. I know. However, there are only one or two more chapters guys! I have it all planned out now! There will be a sequel! I just have no clue when I'll start it. Summer has been a bit hectic. But I'll have it done by next Thursday for sure. One more week, that's all! REVIEW THOUGH PLEASE! I only just realised, no one has been reviewing, and that makes me sad. But there have been some steady reviewers, and to you guys, thanks sooo much! It really does mean a lot to me! 3**

**Chapter 14: Wedding Plans. **

Two weeks had passed since the conversation with my mom and me finding out that she was pregnant. So I finally decided as me and Edward were going through some of our options for the wedding that today was the day I'd ask him about adopting my sister if anything happened to my mother.

"So, my mother is pregnant." I blurted out to Edward.

"Oh really?" He asked mockingly.

"Okay, so you already knew since Alice already knew. But hey, I still have a question that you may not know about." I said.

"You're wondering if I'll be okay with adopting the child if anything happens to your mom." He asked and started laughing.

I made a face that I imagined would be a lot like a 3 year olds face saying "hey that's not fair!" So that's exactly what I said.

"Hey! That's not fair! Stop reading people's mind and be patient to hear it from me!"

"Are you calling me impatient? Hello! I've known for 2 weeks now Bella. I would say that's being patient." He said in the same childish tone.

"Oh. I guess you have a good point." I replied and smiled shyly. You know the kind of smile that you get when you're talking to a crush and you're flirting, so you do that shy smile as he grabs you and pulls you into a hug? Yeah, that's the sort of smile that Edward_ still_ gave me every now and then. Today was one of those times.

"Yes, of course I have a good point. I _am_ Edward Cullen."

I scrunched up my face in a confused manor.

"Where did this cockiness come from Mr. Edward Cullen?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

Edward laughed his glorious laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

"Me? Cocky? Never." He replied and pulled me into his lap. "Bella, if you would like to set it up so that we adopt, I am more than willing to. It is up to you entirely. Either way though, if we adopt, Rose is God-Mother. She sort of has her hopes up." He told me as he played with a strand of my hair.

"Okay. So I'll tell my mother yes then? Is that our decision?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. If that's what you would like." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"You know what else I would like?" I asked jumping up out of his lap.

"What's that?" He asked smiling.

"I want our wedding to be a mixture of all of these." I replied.

Edward looked confused, so I explained myself.

"Well, you see, I want the flowers we talked about; Along with a mixture from the dress from page 35 from the bridal magazine and my mothers, and then-" Edward cut me off.

"Actually Bella..."He sputtered out. I sat down next to him as he leaned back on one arm and put another hand on my thigh. "I was thinking, we could do a mixture of two other dresses..."

"What?! I have to wear my mother's dress. I promised her. Plus, I love that dress. It's nice and simple, and plain, and-"

"Bella, what I'm saying is, I was thinking we could make a mixture between your mother's dress, and my mother's wedding dress." He said smiling. "It's one of the only things I kept of hers; that and a ring. Which I will place upon your hand on the day we get married."

I started to tear up, water overwhelming my eyes. Why was I so incredibly emotional? I couldn't put my finger on it. But it seemed as though I had changed a lot since the first time I met Edward Cullen. I was more girly like almost. I think being in love does that sort of thing to you. It changes you, in my case, it made me more girly, more in love, more of a typical girl while in love I should say.

"Edward, I would love to. It would be perfect." I replied wiping tears away.

"Really? You don't have to. It's entirely up to you, you know?" He asked.

"I know, and I would love to. I would be honoured. It would be like your mother accepting me as her daughter-in-law. And that means a lot to me."

"Okay. So we have the flowers picked out, your dress picked out. Now, where is our wedding going to be?" Edward asked.

"Oh, that's easy. Sun down, under a pop-up tent, in the meadow. We'll make it so that Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice and Esme are all under the tent too, so that the sun doesn't make you sparkle, and we can get Emmett to create a path up to the meadow so that people don't get lost, and they can even drive up there." I replied with a huge smile on my face. I had been thinking a lot about where our wedding would be, and when it would be.

"Okay, one problem though, how will my family walk down the aisle before you?" Edward asked.

"Oh, that's easy. We'll make it so that the dresses are wedding appropriate, but yet summer-ee too, and we'll have cute little old fashioned umbrellas that the boys can carry above themselves and the girls." I said again, proud that I had already thought of all this.

"Have you been thinking of this lots? Or are you just extremely smart?" Edward asked slyly.

"Both!" I replied laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later....

It took us 3 and a half hours total figuring out dresses, tuxedos, flowers, the invites, placing everyone, etc. That was thanks to Alice of course. We basically let her organize most of it, just not the where, when, and how. Oh and the dresses to. Those I chose out.

The date seemed so close, yet so far. I knew we still had a lot to do. Or rather, Alice still had a lot to do. But knowing Alice she would be able to do it all within the next 3 days, making the wedding go a lot more smoothly.

After we were done with the wedding arrangements, we went down to go talk to Renee.

"Hey mom? Can we talk to you?" I asked as we got close to the rope swing tied to the huge tree to the front of the house where Renee was sitting.

"Of course sweetie." She replied.

"Well, Edward and I talked about the baby you have in there," I said and stepped forward to rub her tummy, "And we decided that we would like to, but, we think it would be better for Rose and Emmett. They can't have kids, and either way, I'll still be in the child's life, no matter what. I'm its big sister, I have to be. I'm more than willing to take care of it after you have it and you're all okay. But if anything were to happen, I think it would be better for Rose and Emmett." I said.

Edward looked at me funny. I didn't really let him know exactly what I wanted. And really, I didn't even know what I wanted until we got to this moment. The only reason I chose to let Rose was because really, she deserved it.

Rosalie Hale was really an incredible woman, and she deserved to be happy. She didn't want me to be a vampire only because she didn't have a choice. She would've loved to be able to have children, be a mother, and be able to die even. Plus, how would I be able to control myself around the child after I was turned? Would I be able to control myself? It only made sense to allow Rosalie to be the mother should anything happen to Renee.

"Are you sure hunny? You don't feel awkward do you?" Renee asked me.

"No, no, no, not at all. That's not it. It's just, I'm not sure I even want to be considered a motherly figure. I don't think that we're ready for it. Edward is completely okay with it, it isn't him either mom, it's just the realisation I came to earlier." I replied. "Besides, everything will be fine. You won't even need Rosalie to take the child." I smiles.

"Oh Bella, I love you. Edward, you too. You make my Bella happy, and that's all I could ever ask from you. You two are true soul mates. I am incredibly happy that you found each other, and stuck with each other throughout everything you have faced together." Renee started crying. She was just as bad as me these days! However, for completely different reasons, she was pregnant, I wasn't. Her emotions are heightened because of the pregnancy, mine was just because I was getting _married._

- - - - - - - - -

After talked with Renee, we headed off with our books of wedding plans to Alice's room.

"Come on in Edward and Bella!" Alice cried out before we even reached the top of the stairs.

We walked in to find Alice already working on the bridesmaid dresses. "I'm assuming I'm making 4 of these?" Alice asked. "Myself, Rosalie, Renee and Esme?"

"Of course!" I said smiling.

"And Edward, your 4 are going to be Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Charlie?" Alice asked Edward.

"Yeah. I was thinking that Charlie might be an issue since he'll be walking Bella down the aisle, but then I realised, it'll be okay, and he can just walk up from there." Edward said.

"Okay, well, I have lots of work, I'm making Bella's dress after I make the bridesmaid dresses. Actually, Edward, leave. I need to plan out Bella's."

Edward kissed me one last time, and left without a word.

"Okay, so, first things first, the bridesmaid dresses. I chose out yellow for them all, with pink ribbon around the waist to show off our curves." Alice said smiling while running her hands down her hips and wiggling. "And the dresses will all be a little different in shape for them all. Since your mother is pregnant, hers will be a little loose fitting, but only from the ribbon down, so her ribbon will be placed just under her breasts. Rose wants a tight fitting one to show off her curves, but still wants the ribbon under her chest to show them off of course." Alice quietly added, "Of course, that's only to tease Emmett so he has to wait until after the wedding to go running back to the bedroom." I giggled a little at that. Rose was so promiscuous with Emmett. "Then Esme's will be sort of like a pen skirt, but a dress. So it'll be very motherly looking, which is what Esme wants too. Then mine, will be shorter than the mothers dresses, but not as short as Rosalie's. Oh, and don't worry, Rose won't be looking skanky at all. We'll make sure of that. It'll be like a bubble dress. And everyone will have the pink ribbon under the chest."

"Alice! They sound so cute! I love it! How are the sleeves going to be?" I asked, wanting to know all about them.

"Well, Rosalie will have thin straps, your mother will be off the shoulder, Esme will have a half of a half sleeve sort of thing, and then mine will be strapless." Alice replied.

The dresses seemed like the perfect thing for them all. Alice did know her fashion. I couldn't have asked for a better sister-in-law.

"They sound amazing Alice. I really can't wait!" I said excitedly.

"Okay, so enough for the bridesmaid dresses, let's talk the biggest one of them all, what about yours?" Alice asked serious.

"Well, I'm imagining this: white, obviously, since both dresses are shades of white. I want the fluffiness of Edward's mom's, but the silkiness of my mom's. I want the designs on Edward's mom's, and sleeves on my mom's; I want a mixture of the wedding veils-"I paused. "Actually, Alice, I changed my mind, I want you to mix the two of them together. You've done an amazing job so far, you can do it." I said happily.

"Bella! Are you sure? I mean, oh my goodness! You're not kidding right?! Oh my! I have sooo much to do now! Ahhh! Okay, it'll be a surprise for both you and Edward now, I promise you, I won't go overboard, but now, you have to go. I need to finish these dresses, and start yours. Ohhhhh!!!! I can't wait!" Alice said while pushing me out the door.

I found Edward waiting for me at the first step of the stairs.

"That was very nice of you Bella, but you didn't have to." He said.

"I know, I wanted to though." I replied while leaning in to kiss him. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Mrs. Soon-to-be-Cullen." Edward said smiling and then leaning in for another gentle kiss.

"I can't wait! Our wedding day will be the best day of our life." I pulled away at the thought of that. "Well, one of them. The next best thing would be the day you change me." I said seriously.

Edward and I hadn't talked much about me becoming a vampire in a while. I didn't even know if he was willing to really.

"Bella, you know I will, just, after everything. We can't on the honeymoon, and we can't after it for a while. We just need to let everyone settle down."

"Edward! Let's just go on an extra long honeymoon. No one will expect anything. We can go for as long as we have planned, come back, but not let anyone but your family know, you can change me when we get back, then wait a month or so until I talk to people again. We can make up excuses along the way on why we can't step in to see everyone." I said pleadingly.

"I'll think about it, then perhaps talk to Carlisle about it." He said.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you too Bella."

With that he picked me up and headed off down the stairs and off to talk to Emmett next about the meadow idea.


End file.
